The Day the Music Came Back to Life: Rewrite
by ARega1s
Summary: What happens when Danny gets invited to a concert full of dead rock star legends? Alcohol, sex, and one awesome party, that's what! This is a complete rewrite of my original 3 Danny/Ember stories. Rated M for cursing, alcohol use, violence, and sex.
1. Tough Decisions

**The Day the Music Came Back to Life: Rewrite**

 **Chapter 1: Tough Decisions**

 **Hello, dear readers. Many of you remember my first three stories. While they seem to be the most popular of my writings, after looking back through them, I realize that they are fairly rough. Not quite up to the standard that I am currently writing at. So I have decided to rewrite all three of my original Danny/Ember stories with some additions and alterations. I hope that you the readers will enjoy. I do not own Danny Phantom or the cover image. Also, check out my page for a new poll involving new stories you think I should write next. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****7 AM, Danny Fenton's Room*****

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

As the alarm clock continued its annoying wake up, a white hand slowly emerged from the cocoon of sheets on the bed before shutting off the alarm. Out of the sheets, Danny Fenton sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Another day of school, getting beat on by Dash, and possible ghost fighting. Hooray." he moaned sarcastically. Rolling out of bed, he made his way to the shower in his bathroom. Stripping out of his PJs, he set the turned the water on. As he waited for the water to reach his favored temperature, he walked over to his MP3 dock and shuffled through his playlist before stopping on a song that brought a smile to his face. Hitting the play button, he went back into the bathroom and got into the shower as the first notes to Remember by Ember McLain began to play. As the water cascaded down his body, his mind was relishing the melodious voice of the ghostly rocker.

A few people might find this odd that Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, would be enjoying the music and former hypnotic tune of one of his ghostly rivals. The two rivals had an interesting relationship, to say the least. Twice they had fought each other, not counting the Girls Night Out, and both times Danny had beaten her. Under normal circumstances, there would be no reason these two teens would be remotely friendly to each other.

That would remain the case if it were not for recent events. As Danny scrubbed shampoo through his mess of black hair, he remembered back to the Christmas Truce. After dealing with the Ghost Writer, the remaining denizens of the Ghost Zone helped Danny spread Christmas cheer through Amity. Afterwards, he went back to the Ghost Zone and enjoyed the party, having a chance to better know his enemies. As he was heading back to the Portal, however, he bumped into Ember. After both apologized to each other, they made some small talk before Ember noticed what was hanging above them. She had given him a sly grin before saying "Merry Christmas, Babypop." before giving him a kiss on the lips. Even now, as Danny scrubbed himself with soap, he couldn't help but remember the warm and tender feel of her lips on his. It lasted only a few seconds but it was enough for him never to forget, especially since it was his first kiss.

After rinsing off, shutting off the water, and then grabbing a towel, Danny dried himself off before grabbing a pair of fresh boxers and going to his wardrobe. Taking a look at his clothing selection, he realized for the first time that he rarely deviated from his usual attire of a white shirt with a red dot, blue jeans, and Converse. It was near the left wall of his closest that he noticed something, or rather two somethings, that brought the smile back to his face as well as another trip down memory lane

A couple weeks ago he had gotten word that Ember was planning on performing again. Needless to say, Danny was quick to go ghost and speed over to the location of her concert. He had caught her as she was warming up before the show. It took a while but she was able to convince him that she was having a non-world dominating concert. Reassured, he was surprised that she gave him a backstage pass and a concert shirt. The concert itself was awesome. While she did play her signature song and Girl's Night Out, she also did some cover versions of songs like Dance the Night Away, Satisfaction, and Sweet Child O' Mine. Even without her musical mind control, Danny was entranced with her voice. When the show came to a close and she stepped off stage, he told her how amazing she had been, causing the ghostly rocker to blush. On a whim, she was able to get a picture of the two of them taken, each giving the camera their best Gene Simmons tongue. The next day when Danny woke up for school, he found the picture framed next to his bed. She even took the time to sign it leave a set of teal kiss prints on it. Unfortunately, Danny couldn't keep it on his nightstand, lest his parents and friends got suspicious.

Breaking from his memory, he decided to change things up for the day and wear the concert shirt Ember had given him. It was black with the flaming blue E on the front while the back listed all the tour dates. With the shirt, his usual jeans and shoes on, he grabbed his backpack before heading downstairs. Entering the kitchen, he could hear the sound of machinery emanating up from the basement, letting him know that his parents were once again working on some new piece of ghost tech. Meanwhile, his big sister, Jazz, was eating a bowl of cereal while reading the day's newspaper.

"Morning, Jazz." Danny said as he made his way to the toaster and popped in two halves of an English muffin.

"Morning Danny." She replied, briefly looking up from her reading before returning to the paper. It took until Danny's muffins exited the toaster and while he was spreading butter and grape jelly that she put the paper down and gave her brother a better look.

"What's with the new look, bro?" She asked, indicating the shirt.

"Just thought I would try something new." Danny shrugged, taking a bite of his breakfast before taking a sip of milk.

"Where did you get the shirt?" Jazz asked, popping her eyebrow and closely inspecting what was printed on the shirt.

"A concert." He replied, now a little worried about where this conversation might lead. His fears were confirmed when he saw the Cheshire cat grin blossom on his sister's face.

"And what concert would that be?"

Danny mumbled under his breath, hoping his sister would drop the subject.

"Sorry. Didn't quite hear you." She teased.

"Ember McLain." He said.

"Aww." Jazz said. "Does my little brother have a crush on one of his enemies?"

Danny's only response was a blush coming to his face.

Jazz giggled at her brother's discomfort.

"Danny and Ember, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" She sang.

All Danny could do was burry his now red face in his hands.

"Come on, Danny." She said, reaching over and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You know I'm just teasing."

"Sure you are." He moaned before popping the last of his breakfast into his mouth.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll support you and I won't tell mom and dad."

"Thanks." Danny said, giving his sister a smile before they both got up, put their dishes in the sink, and made their way to school.

After several minutes, they ran into Danny's friends, Tucker and Sam.

"Dude! Awesome shirt." Tucker complimented. "I didn't know you bought one of her shirts when she came to Amity the first time."

"Yeah." Danny nervously chuckled.

"I wish I still had my souvenirs from when Ember first came to town. Unfortunately for me, 'somebody.'" Tucker said, rounding his annoyed gaze on Sam. "Decided to toss it all in the trash."

The goth girl sighed in frustration. "Grow up, Tucker. You shouldn't be promoting one of Danny's enemies. As a matter of fact, why are you wearing her shirt instead of your usual one?"

Thinking on the fly, Danny came up with a brilliant response. "Because I wanted to stop the monotony of my usual attire and wear something new, even if that means other people don't appreciate it."

Sam was speechless. Her best friend and secret crush had just used her logic against her. Looking down at both her and Tucker's attire, she saw that they were wearing basically the same outfit they usually wore.

"Touché." She replied, a smile crossing her face. "So does that mean you are going to become a vegan and protest the use of animal dissection with me?"

"Nope." He said, causing Tucker to pump his fist in the air and yell "Yes!"

Sam frowned at this. While she was glad that Danny was taking the steps to end conformity, she still wanted him to accept all the changes she was trying to get going in the school. Also, she was rather annoyed that Danny was not getting the subtle hints she was trying to send him that showed her affection. Maybe it was time for more drastic measures. Plans began to form in her head on how she would do this as the teens entered Casper High.

 *****Meanwhile, In Ember's Realm*****

Ember McLain was not in a good mood. The reason why was standing in front of her in the form of her soon to be ex-boyfriend, Skulker.

"This is the last straw!" she yelled at the metallic hunter.

"Now, Ember. Let's be reasonable." Skulker said, trying to calm down her fiery temper.

"No! I have been reasonable. I was reasonable when you made me pay for the dinner on all our dates."

"But baby..." He started.

"You don't get to call me pet names and even if you could, you pick the most generic pet name." She retorted.

"Ember, I told you. My scanners picked up some rare specimens that I needed to track before I lost them again." He tried to reassure her.

"Do you know how selfish that sounded? You putting your stupid tech and hunt above our date?" She retorted. "Moving on, how about when you forgot both our one month AND our two month anniversary, deciding to hunt Phantom instead?"

"I was sure I would catch the Ghost Child."

"And yet you returned, beaten, suit-less and no Babypop." She said deadpan.

"One, you aren't looking at the bright side of our relationship. Two, why do you keep calling the whelp pet names?"

"What bright side is there to our relationship? You have been pretty inconsiderate to me in this relationship while I've tried to work through this shit. As for why I call Danny Babypop, he has earned that name through our fights." Ember replied, hoping she was able to keep the blush at the mention of her pet name for Danny at bay. Lucky for her, the mechanical menace was oblivious to it.

"But you know what the worst part is? The fact that I bought us tickets to the Dawn of the Dead Rock Stars concert going on tonight, which I told you about months in advance, only for you to tell me out of the blue that you want to hunt Babypop all day today."

At this, Skulker's short fuse finally burst. "Who cares about your stupid concert? All those musicians you are going to see are already dead so you can see them anytime you want. Also, I'm sure that I'll be able to capture and kill the whelp this time."

Ember couldn't believe it. Once again, Skulker was forgetting about her in order to pursue his own personal goals.

Having enough, Ember snapped her fingers, causing her realm door to open. Then, channeling her inner Leonidas, she forcefully kicked the metal chest of her now former boyfriend out of her realm before slamming it closed.

The spectral hunter, surprised at Ember's actions, sighed in frustration before speeding off to the portal. What an ungrateful bitch, Skulker thought. She couldn't see the importance of his hunts and his attempts to destroy the whelp. So what if he never paid for their dates? So what if he forgot their anniversaries? Those paled in comparison to his goals.

Whatever, he thought. Today was the day he would prove her wrong.

Meanwhile, Ember was contemplating on what to do now. She was going to the concert, no doubt about that. What she wasn't sure about was what to do with the spare ticket. Johnny and Kitty already had a set, neither Desiree nor Spectra wanted to go, and there was no way in Hell she would invite Box Ghost or Klemper.

Sighing, she looked around her living room before her eyes landed on one of the framed photos she had on the coffee table. In it, she and Danny had their arms over each other's shoulders while flipping the camera the bird while doing their best Gene Simmons tongue impression. The chuckle at the memory soon brought a blush to her face. Ah, Babypop. What she wouldn't do to hang out with him and...

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "I'll invite Babypop to the concert. We'll enjoy some great music, indulge in drinking and debauchery, and maybe..."

Her voice became quiet when she came to her last hope. "Maybe I can tell Danny my feelings. Maybe he will share them." Ember whispered.

With a newfound determination, she walked over to her bed and pocketed her tickets. She was about to leave her realm before a thought occurred to her. Rushing up to her bedroom, she crouched beside her bed before pulling out a guitar case. It was sleek, black leather with a silver EVH logo emblazoned in the bottom left corner. Opening the case she looked upon a brand new EVH Wolfgang Special electric guitar. It had a matte black body with a maple neck. A couple of guitar picks were already lying in the bottom of the case.

"Thank you Eddy." Ember chuckled before tossing a sliver Sharpie into the case and locking it up.

"I got a feeling Babypop will appreciate this to get some souvenir autographs."

Heading back downstairs, she exited her realm and made her way to the Ghost Portal, hoping to both avoid any confrontation with Skulker and get some alone time with Danny.

 *****Casper High Cafeteria, 12:30 PM*****

The trio was just finishing their lunch. An empty salad bowl with fruit juice sat in front of Sam. A lunch tray with a few stray French fries, a can of Mountain Dew, and a half eaten bacon double cheese burger was in front of Tucker. Lastly, Danny was enjoying his roast beef sandwich and a bottle of water. Currently, Sam was trying to broach the subject of relationships with Danny.

"So, Danny, We've been friends for a while, haven't we?"

"Yeah." Danny said, finishing the last of his sandwich before washing it down with his water.

"So would you say that we are pretty close?"

"Why not? We have and always will be best friends." he replied, wondering where Sam was going with this.

Inwardly, she was screaming. Either he was absolutely clueless to her advances or he wasn't interested in her as a girlfriend at all. On second thought, it had to be the first one. There was no way he wouldn't want to be to be in a relationship with her. Time to be absolutely blunt.

"Danny, what would you think..." Sam started before she saw a sliver of mist slip out his mouth, signifying that a ghost was nearby. Incidentally, the bell signifying the end of lunch also rang out.

"Fuck." Danny cursed. "I'll try to deal with this quickly."

He quickly rushed to the bathroom and went ghost. Phasing out and turning invisible, he saw Skulker shooting off missiles in the cafeteria, scaring several of the students off.

"Your aim is pretty terrible, Davy Crockett." Danny teased.

"So you finally show yourself, whelp. Are you prepared to die?"

"Nope." Danny said, popping the p, then firing off an ecto ray at Skulker.

The hunter dodged the shot before retaliating with even more missiles. Danny simply gave him a smug smile before going invisible and allowing them to detonate on the wall behind him. Chunks of concrete flew off the wall but the building was still structurally sound.

"Did you bother to check the weather forecast today?" Danny asked.

"Why would I do a pointless thing like that?" Skulker replied.

"Because if you did, you would see that a FREEZE IS COMING!" Danny said before firing off his ice powers. The blue beams connected with the mechanical hunter's feet before slowly creeping up his body.

"What? No. Stop! My suit can't take the cold!" Skulker yelled as his body began shutting down the further up the ice traveled until it finally encased him. Once he was completely covered, he fell to the ground like a ton of bricks before shattering into a thousand pieces of ice and metal.

Chuckling, Danny landed on the ground before slowly walking towards the wreckage. Stooping down, he picked up a chunk of ice that happened to contain the true form of Skulker.

"The ice man cometh, doesn't he, Skulker?" Danny teased. He was not 100% sure but he thought he saw the green blob attempt to give him a glare before he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

Changing back to his human form, Danny grabbed his backpack before heading off to Mr. Lancer's class. Looking up at the clock, he saw it read 1:30.

"Damn." the teenager said to nobody in particular. "Time sure does fly when you are having fun."

Upon entering his class room, he was met with several different looks. Tucker and Sam tried to subtly see if he had successfully captured the ghost. The A-Listers gave him several condescending laughs with one or two whispers of "Loser" thrown into the mix. Finally, Mr. Lancer was looking both inquisitive and displeased.

"Well, Mr. Fenton. So nice of you to join us. Would you mind telling us why you didn't come to the classroom when the ghost started fighting in the cafeteria and why it took you so long to make it to class?" the teacher asked while Danny took his seat.

"I wasn't expecting a kind of Spanish Inquisition." Danny said, slightly annoyed at the interrogation.

Out of nowhere, dramatic trumpets blew before a most unusually trio came through the classroom door. All three of them were dressed in the robes of Cardinals from the Vatican. The one on the right had a red hood covering his hair and ears, leaving only his face exposed. The one on the left was sporting what seemed to be a pilot's cap with goggles. The one in the middle had a wide brimmed red hat. After a moment of stunned silence, the one in the middle spoke up.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" He exclaimed. "Our chief weapon is surprise. Surprise and fear are our…Two weapons are surprise and fear and ruthless efficiency…Our three weapons are."

"Stop, stop, stop." Danny said, standing up and walking towards the confused clergy. "You guys are in the wrong FanFiction."

"What do you mean? You said the line." The middle one said.

"I know I did but you are only supposed to jump out and do the sketch in your FanFiction universe. This is a Danny Phantom FanFic, see?" the black haired teen explained, pointing to the title and description of the story.

The three looked up and saw that what Danny said was true.

"Ah. I see." The middle one said. "In that case we shall take our leave."

With that, the three members of the Spanish Inquisition left the story.

"How rude of them." Paulina Sanchez remarked.

"Yeah. What a bunch of losers." Dash agreed.

"Now, where were we before that little interruption?" Mr. Lancer asked after Danny took his seat again.

"You were asking me why I was late and where I was." The teenager replied.

"Right." The balding teacher said before composing himself. "So, do you have an answer, Mr. Fenton?"

"I was in the bathroom when the attack started and thought it best to wait it out in there rather than risk getting hurt." Danny replied nonchalantly.

After mulling over the boy's answer, he finally nodded his head in acceptance.

"Very well, Mr. Fenton. That seems like an acceptable excuse."

And so the day continued until the final bell went off, signifying both the end of the school day and the start of the weekend. Our trio made their way towards their lockers, discussing the various classes they had and their plans for the weekend.

While Danny finished stuffing the last of his books into his locker, Sam finally got the courage to speak her mind to Danny.

"Danny, you remember what we were talking about until Skulker interrupted our lunch?" She asked.

"We were talking about our friendship and how we would never lose it." He replied.

Taking a deep breath, Sam continued. "Yes. I was hoping, though, we could take our friendship a step further."

Despite popular belief, Danny wasn't completely clueless. He could see where this conversation was going and it was thin ice.

"You like me, don't you." He replied.

A broad grin spread across Sam's face. Finally, she had broken through to him.

"Yes!" Sam said in both a relieved and excited tone. "I do like you Danny and I want you to be my boyfriend."

Danny frowned at this. Being honest with himself, he did like Sam. Yeah, she had her faults in relation to her pride and trying to get her views accepted by others. Still, for the most part, Danny knew he could rely on her. Yet that was all Danny saw her as. His friend.

Taking a deep breath of his own, the teen replied.

"I'm flattered Sam. Truly, I am. But you deserve my honest answer since you gave me yours. I like you but as a friend, not as a girlfriend."

On the outside, Sam was calm and collected. On the inside, Hiroshima just went off in her head. A nuclear explosion of destroyed emotions and feelings. Tucker could sense in inner turmoil from his friend and decided to back away slowly.

"Alright." She said, managing to keep her voice in check. "Fair enough. Might I ask who you have your heart set on?"

Danny was hesitant to answer, knowing her jealous streak. How could he tell either of his friends that he had a crush on Ember? How would they react to such news?

"Well…" Danny began before his ghost sense went off.

"Damn." He said, although inwardly he said a prayer of thanks. "Duty calls. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure." Sam replied, giving him a half-hearted smile before he ran off to the bathroom and went ghost for the second time today. Phasing through the roof, he began to search the area for any ghostly presence.

"Hey there, Babypop." The melodious voice of Ember McLain said from behind the halfa.

Turning around, Danny was face to face with the ghostly rocker. He took a moment to take in her beauty. She had the perfect hourglass figure. Her beautiful flaming blue mane was contained in her usual pony tail. She was wearing her usual loose fitting tank top, black skinny jeans, and rocker boots. One her back was her guitar that she used in both her mind control and her normal concerts. Curiously, she seemed to be holding a guitar case in her right hand.

Blinking twice to break from his inspection of her, he saw that Ember had a sly grin on her face.

"See something you like?" She asked teasingly.

All he could do was blush at having been caught.

Transitioning back to his human form, he ran a hand through his messy hair, trying not to look her in the eye out of embarrassment.

"Aww." She said. "No need to be shy, Danny. I was checking you out as well. I must say I'm flattered you decided to wear the concert T-shirt I got you."

"Thanks." He mumbled, his face turning a deeper red at her comment. "So what are you up to?"

"Just blowing off some steam. That jackass, Skulker, decided to blow me off again to hunt you."

At this, Danny laughed. "Yeah. He did seem a little annoyed when we fought." Pulling out the Fenton Thermos from his bag, he shook it around before saying, "Let's just say I've put him on ice."

Now the both of them were laughing at the mechanical hunter's misfortune. Putting the thermos back in his bag, his eyes returned to Ember.

"So what are your plans for tonight, Babypop?"

"Nothing much." He replied. "Maybe listen to some tunes or play video games. What about you?"

"Well…" Ember said, sauntering over to Danny before stopping in front of him. "I'm going to this once in a lifetime concert called Dawn of the Dead Rock Stars. I have an extra ticket and I was wondering if you would like to come."

Danny was shocked, to say the least.

"Who all will be performing?" he asked.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd, Jimi Hendrix, Kurt Cobain, John Lennon, George Harrison, and several more acts." She replied, ticking them off on her fingers. "So…You want to come?"

Danny took a moment to think. This did sound like an amazing opportunity. So many legendary legends of rock he had wished to see live were actually putting on a show. Also, this might be the chance he was looking for; to see if he could share these feelings he had for Ember.

"Sure." Danny said, cracking a smile.

"Really?" a surprised Ember asked.

After Danny nodded she drew the ticket from her pocket and handed it to him. Mentally, she was doing summersaults and cartwheels. She was hoping that he would accept so that maybe she could see if he was someone she would want to be with.

"Awesome. The concert starts at 7 at Warehouse 13, outside of town. You can just wear what you have on now. Oh! Before I forget…"

She pulled him down into a crouch before opening the guitar case, displaying the beautiful EVH Wolfgang guitar she had taken from her room.

"This is for you. So you can get autographs from all the stars at the concert."

She watched as he gently lifted the guitar from the case and inspected it.

"I…I don't know what to say. This is an amazing gift." Danny said in awe before an embarrassed smile came to his face. "I just wish I knew how to play it."

Ember chuckled before gently tilting his face up to her.

"If you want, maybe I can teach you sometime after the show."

"I'd like that." Danny replied.

"Good. See you there, Babypop."

With that, Ember captured his lips in hers for a brief moment before teleporting away in a whirlwind of flames.

"You too, Ember." Danny said to himself, gently touching his lips to see a faint trace of blue lipstick on them. "You too."


	2. Ember and her Teen Spirit

**Chapter 2: Ember and her Teen Spirit**

 **Back again! I am currently having a bit of writer's block with my other stories so I thought I would start the second chapter for my rewrite. I am pleased to see how many people enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully I can keep the ball rolling. Just another friendly reminder, I have a new poll on my page for some new story ideas. Feel free to vote on which I should take on next. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****4PM, Fenton Works*****

As Danny entered through the front door, he was greeted by the sound of machinery emanating from the basement lab. He shook his head in amusement. Diligent as ever, his parents were. Then he sighed. It would be nice if they would pay a little more attention to their living children rather than the dead they wish to study and eliminate.

Shrugging his shoulders at his musings, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Maybe it could turn out to be a good thing. They hadn't figured out his secret identity, they wouldn't know he was going out tonight, nor would they know he had a crush on one of the ghosts they were so desperate to capture.

Chuckling, he entered his room, gently set his new guitar on the floor, then collapsed onto his bed.

"What a day." Danny said to nobody in particular. On the surface, he had a fairly normal day in regards to school and ghost fighting. Digging deeper, however, his day was extraordinary. He had been invited to an awesome party where some of the greatest legends of rock would be playing by the girl he secretly had a crush on. Oh yes. Tonight would be an amazing night for him.

Just then, his phone vibrated, signifying that he had an incoming call. Checking the caller ID, he saw that it was Tucker.

"Hey Tuck. What's up?" Danny asked.

"Dude, where did you go? We haven't seen you since you picked up another ghost."

"Yeah." Danny said apologetically. He had completely forgotten about his friends once he sensed Ember. "My bad."

"Hey, as long as you dealt with the problem, you'll hear no complaints from me. Sam, however, might be a different story."

The black haired teen groaned.

"Is she in the 'sulk until things go my way' mood?"

"Worse." Tucker said. "She is in the 'I'll do anything humanly possible to get my way' mood."

Danny sighed before sitting up. "At the risk of sounding like an idiot, what exactly is she trying to do and does it pertain to me?"

"She is miffed that you didn't return her feelings, that you bailed on us to fight a ghost, that you didn't return to us after fighting said ghost, and that you didn't tell her exactly who you are interested in." Tucker listed off.

"The first one she will hopefully get over. At least I was honest with her and didn't beat around the bush. I'll admit, the next two are my fault. I was...preoccupied with the ghost and forgot to meet up with you two afterwards. As for the last one...I'm not sure she would have liked my answer if I had given it to her. You know how jealous she was when I dated Val and a possessed Paulina."

"I understand about the ghost fighting and I'm sure Sam will get over that as well. The other two, I'm not so certain." Tucker said. "Hopefully you'll be able to clear all that up when you come over tonight. We are watching movies in Sam's home theater."

"Actually, Tuck, I can't."

"Why not? You said you didn't have anything going on tonight and I thought you would enjoy a movie night with us." Tuck said, his disappointment audible through the phone.

"I know but something came up." Danny said, hoping he would drop the subject.

"What would that be?" he replied, a mischievous tone now evident.

"Promise you won't tell?" Danny asked.

"My lips are sealed."

Sighing, Danny said, "I'm going to a concert with the girl I'm interested in."

"I see why you wouldn't want people, i.e. Sam, to know that. How come I didn't hear about this concert and who is this mystery girl?"

"The concert is invite only and only those that were invited know about it." Danny said. This was true. He had not known about this concert until Ember had invited him. "As for the girl...I want to see how this date goes before I tell you and Sam."

"Fair enough." Tucker said. "Hope your night goes well and I'll try to keep Sam off your back."

"I appreciate it." Danny replied before hanging up.

"So what concert are you going to, Danny?" A voice spoke up next to him.

Danny jumped in surprise before landing on the floor in a heap. Looking up with a frown, he saw Jazz giggling at his reaction.

"Ha ha. Hilarious." Danny sarcastically remarked before sitting standing up to face his sister. "When did you get in?"

A couple of minutes ago." The eldest Fenton sibling answered. "I heard you talking so I thought I would check up on you. So, what concert are you going to and where did you get the guitar?"

Danny looked at the guitar case and saw that it was open. Then he noticed Jazz clutching his ticket in her hand.

"You went through my stuff?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"That's what all big sisters do." She replied cheekily.

Danny groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before answering.

"Fine. If you must know I was invited to a concert called Dawn of the Dead Rock Stars."

"Would the person that invited you happen to be a ghostly girl with flaming blue hair?" His sister teased.

All Danny could do was blush, giving Jazz all the answer she needed.

"Awww." Jazz said, bringing Danny into a hug. "My brother is going on a date with his crush."

"I guess I am." he replied, smiling a bit at the prospect.

"So where does the guitar come in?" Jazz continued once they separated.

"Oh. She gave that to me as a gift so I could collect autographs from all the acts performing at the concert."

"What are you expecting to happen tonight?" She asked, a smug smile crossing her face.

"I honestly don't know." Danny said, running a hand through his messy black hair. "I have a general idea but other than that, I know nothing."

"Just relax, little brother." Jazz said in a reassuring tone. "Don't stress too much and I'm sure you will have a fun time."

"I appreciate it, Jazz." Danny replied.

And so the siblings talked. Their topics ranged from the concert, school, friends, and everything in between. By the time 6:30 rolled around, Danny noted that it was time to leave.

"Think you can keep mom and dad off my back tonight?" Danny asked.

"No problem. I'll just tell them you are spending the night at Sam's place."

"Well, guess I should be on my way." He said, standing up and picking up his guitar.

"Be safe, little brother." Jazz said, bringing him into a hug.

"I will." He reassured her.

"Try to make it home with your virginity." She teased him.

"Jaazzzz!" Danny moaned, his cheeks turning pink.

She simply shook her head in amusement before he went ghost and phased out of the house.

 *****Meanwhile, at the Manson Mansion*****

Tucker reached out with his right hand and pressed the doorbell to the regal mansion that was the home of one of his best friends. After a moment, one of the butlers answered the door.

"Good evening, Master Foley. If you will follow me, I will take you to Lady Samantha."

"Thank you, Jeeves." Tucker said before crossing the threshold. The mansion was massive. Lush carpet covered the floor. A giant crystal chandelier hung in the center of the main hall. A grand staircase led to the upper floors while several hallways went to the many rooms the mansion had to offer. They made their way down one of these halls that was covered in magnificent oil paintings reminiscent of Realist style art before they stopped before a set of mahogany double doors. Jeeves opened them and escorted Tucker into the magnificent family theater. There were five rows of seats with eight seats per row. In the middle sat Sam with a tray of various snacks in front of her.

"Hey Tuck." Sam said, smiling at her friend and beckoning him to the seat beside her. "Is Danny on his way?"

"No." Tuck replied, doing his best to retain his poker face. "Something came up and he won't be able to make it."

"I see." She replied, wary of her friend's reply. She knew that Danny had said he had no plans earlier in the day. Why the sudden change now? What could have possibly come up to change his mind?

"So, what movie shall we watch first?" Tucker asked, eager to get away from the topic of Danny.

"We'll have Jeeves flip a coin. Heads we watch my choice followed by yours. Tails we watch your choice followed by mine."

"Fair enough." Tuck said with a smile before settling in beside Sam. Jeeves stepped forward with a silver dollar in his hand. Flipping it, the two watched at the coin turned through the air before the butler caught it in his outstretched hand. Opening his gloved hand, he revealed that the coin had landed on tails.

"Yes!" Tuck exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "First up, The Matrix."

Sam sighed in defeat. "Fine. Then we are watching The Day After Tomorrow."

Tucker made sure to hold his sigh. He knew that if he were to comment on her choice of the environmental disaster movie, she would quickly remark on his digital reality themed movie. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed a bowl of tortilla chips and dipped his first chip into the seven layer dip that Sam had provided.

"Your dip is on point, Sam." Tucker said before digging in.

"No problem, Tuck." She replied as the lights dimmed and the opening credits began.

Secretly, she was waiting for the several laxatives she had mixed into the bean dip to take effect. Originally, she had been hoping Danny would be here and join Tucker in the consumption of the laced condiment so she could interrogate him on his rejection and who exactly he had his eye set on. It seemed that Tucker would have to do. Once she managed to coax Danny's location from her friend, she would find him and have him explain. In the back of her mind, Sam wondered if she may be a little extreme in her methods, recalling the incident with Elliot incident where he pretended to 'Gregor from Hungary'. She remembered how Danny was suspicious of him and she had simply brushed off his suspicions. Then she reminded herself that, in the end, Danny had been correct. Surely she had a right to look into this mystery girl so as to protect him from the same fate.

As the movie began, Sam settled into her seat and began munching on her bowl of organic popcorn, patiently waiting for the laxative laced dip to take hold of Tucker's bowels.

 *****7 PM, Outskirts of Amity, Warehouse 13*****

Danny gently landed on the pavement outside the abandoned warehouse before reverting back to his human form. This part of town was rarely used. Only the occasional storage companies dropped off their wares in these rusted, corrugated storehouses. Looking around, Danny saw Ember waving to him. She had a grin on her face and her guitar strapped to her back.

"Over here, Babypop." She called.

Making his way over to her, he was shocked yet pleasantly surprised when she pulled him into an embrace.

"Glad you could make it." Ember said before separating from him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He replied, giving her a lopsided grin while running a hand through his hair.

"I say this deserves a toast." She said before drawing a silver flask from her back pocket.

"To an awesome concert" She said before taking a swig from the flask. Once she swallowed the liquid, she passed the flask to Danny.

"To an amazing date." He said shyly. Ember couldn't help but blush as he brought the flask to his lips and took a drink. The sour taste of whiskey entered his mouth. Fortunately, he was able to keep his composure in front of Ember and swallow the alcohol. Immediately, he felt a warm sensation spread through his body. He felt ten pounds lighter and felt ready for anything and everything. Unfortunately, he was unable to keep the look of disgust off his face once the aftertaste hit his taste buds.

Ember giggled at his misfortune.

"New to drinking, Danny?"

He simply nodded and did his best not to gag.

"Whiskey isn't for everyone. Don't worry, though. They have a fully stocked bar inside. There we can find your fancy." She said before grabbing his hand, lacing her fingers with his, and pulling him towards the door to the warehouse. Giving the door a sharp knock, rectangular eye slot opened.

"Tickets." A gruff voice demanded.

The two fished their tickets out of their pockets before passing them through the slot. After a moment, the slot closed before the door opened.

"Enjoy the concert." The ghost said once they entered before the door shut behind them.

Danny took the time to take in the scene. The industrial lights that lit the warehouse had been replaced with colored bulbs of yellows, reds, greens, and blues. Several ghosts were mingling around, chatting, and drinking. On the far right of the warehouse there was a large, fully stocked bar. On the far left there appeared to be a lounge area with carpet and some couches. In the center, a giant stage had been erected. Behind the stage, there seemed to be several curtained off rooms, most likely for private parties and conversations.

"This is incredible." Danny said, not hiding his astonishment.

"Come on, Babypop. I want to introduce you to the opening act." Ember said, gently pulling his arm in the direction of the stage.

After several minutes of weaving through the crowd, the two made their way behind the stage to where the many acts were warming up. What Danny saw took his breath away. Off to the right, Lynyrd Skynyrd were having a smoke break while passing a bottle of Jack Daniels between them. Three steps in front of them, John Lennon and George Harrison were warming up with Twist and Shout. Jimi Hendrix was off to the left, tuning his guitar. It was overwhelming to Danny seeing them all in one place. He allowed himself to be dragged by Ember to a man standing off to the side, smoking a cigarette. His skin was a lighter shade of blue compared to Ember's. He had shoulder length ecto green hair. His eyes were green and he had a green goatee and mustache combo. He had on a green cardigan over a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Next to him, on a stand, was a Fender Jaguar NOS Three Tone Rosewood Sunburst guitar.

"Hey Kurt." Ember said once they were in front of the ghost. Looking up, Kurt Cobain gave Ember a small smile before putting out his cigarette with the sole of his shoe.

"How goes it, Ember?" He asked, looking over the two.

"Not bad. Looking forward to the show." She answered. "I wanted to introduce you to my date tonight, Danny Fenton."

Danny was flattered that Ember considered him her date. Maybe she did share his affection.

"Pleased to meet you." Kurt said, extending his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Danny replied, accepting the hand shake.

"We were wondering if you would be so kind as to sign Danny's guitar and maybe get a picture with us." Ember asked, giving her best doll eyes.

The ghostly frontman of Nirvana chuckled before nodding his head in acceptance. Danny pulled out his guitar and sharpie and allowed Kurt to sign his name on the body. Then Ember was able to get a passerby to snap a photo of the three with Danny's phone.

"Getting close to showtime." Kurt said while picking up his guitar. "See you both out there."

Ember quickly dragged Danny over to one of the curtained off rooms so he could place his guitar down. Walking back to the stage, they pushed and shoved their way to the front as the lights dimmed. From stage right, Kurt walked out along with some ghostly band members. Once they were set, the lights became brighter as Smells Like Teen Spirit began to play. The crowd went wild. People were thrashing, fist pumping, and drinking as the song picked up.

 _Load up on guns, bring your friends_

 _It's fun to lose and to pretend_

 _She's over bored and self assured_

 _Oh no, I know a dirty word_

Danny was simply overwhelmed. The concert of the dead seemed so...alive. Everyone was having a good time, especially him and Ember. Speaking of Ember, she seemed a bit preoccupied with the band to be paying much attention. A sly grin came to his face as an idea formed in his head. Casually positioning himself behind the ghostly teenager, quickly grabber her by the waist and hoisted her on his shoulders, his head settled between her legs. The ghost girl yelped in surprise at the action and gave Danny a halfhearted glare. He simply gave her a cheeky grin in return. Shaking her head in amusement, she gently ran her fingers though his messy black locks as the chorus came.

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _I feel stupid and contagious_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _A mulatto_

 _An albino_

 _A mosquito_

 _My libido_

 _Yeah, hey, yay_

"Having fun, Danny?" Ember asked, looking down at her companion.

"You bet!" He replied.

Ember decided to have a bit of her own mischief. Gripping him tightly with her legs, she lifted the two of them off the ground before releasing Danny. The black haired teen was shocked and a little frightened by this until he landed on the eager hands of the audience and began crowd surfing. His stunned looked changed to an excited one as the crowd passed him along, looking up, he saw Ember giggling at him before gliding over and sitting weightlessly on his chest.

 _And I forget just why I taste_

 _Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

 _I found it hard, it's hard to find_

 _Oh well, whatever, never mind_

"Enjoying the free ride?" he asked.

"Yup. I think I could get used to riding you." She said before her hand went immediately to her mouth. A blush rapidly spread across both their faces at her statement.

"I'm...I'm sorry Danny. I didn't." Ember began stammering before Danny gently stopped her.

"It's okay." He said, trying to soothe her. "I'm sure I could get used to you riding me as well."

There was a moment of silence between them while the crowd continued to pass him along on their fingertips before they burst out laughing.

"Nice comeback." Ember finally managed once they calmed down.

"I thought so as well." He replied.

As the song came to an end, Danny and Ember were dropped off at the edge of the crowd.

"Want to grab a drink? Maybe get to know each other better?" Ember asked.

"Sure." Danny replied, eagerly following her to the bar.


	3. Danny and his Beautiful Blue Fire

**Chapter 3: Danny and His Beautiful Blue Fire**

 **Another day, another chapter. Frankly, I'm surprised I've been able to crank out as many chapters as I have been lately. Hope everyone is enjoying the rewrite so far. The story will be earning the M rating in this chapter so fair warning. I do not own Danny Phantom or any Jimi Hendrix songs I use. R &R and Enjoy.**

 *****9:30, Sam's Home Theater*****

As the final scene faded to black and the credits began to roll, Tucker finished off the last of his soda. This movie night was an excellent choice. The snacks Sam had provided was great, the quality of the movie was amazing, and they would be able to continue watching movies all night if they wanted to.

Just then, Tucker's stomach gave off a tremendous growl. Normally, Tucker would be a little gassy after having an entire platter of tortilla chips and seven layer dip. Shrugging off, he reached over and grabbed another can of soda when his stomach growled again, this time accompanied by the feeling of shifting food heading towards his colon. Strange, Tucker thought, but he merely attributed it to Sam's methods of preparation and the ingredients she used. Hey, he may not condone her dietary choice but she knew how to make an amazing seven layer dip.

Placing his drink in the cup holder of his seat, he turned to Sam and asked, "Mind if I use the little geeks room? That dip was amazing but I didn't expect it to go through me so fast."

Sam merely chuckled before saying, "Out the double doors and first door on the left."

Nodding his thank you, Tucker shuffled past Sam and up the isle. When the double door closed, Sam casually stood up and made her way to the exit. Once the opened the door, she saw a slightly frustrated Tucker attempting to open the door which appeared to be locked.

"Having trouble?" she asked nonchalantly.

Tucker had a look of relief cross his face. "Yeah. The door seems to be locked but lights appear to be out and I've knocked several time with nobody answering."

"Oh. That is because the door locks from the outside." She replied.

"Why would you lock the door from the outside?" Her technological friend asked as another loud moan came from his stomach.

"What did you think of the seven layer dip?" Sam asked, changing the topic all of a sudden.

"Excellent." Tucker said, beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. "What was in it? I think one of the ingredients may not be agreeing with my stomach so well."

"Oh just refried beans, salsa, jalapenos, lettuce, an entire box of laxatives, cheese..."

"What did you say?" Tucker asked, his face turning pale as his stomach roared again.

"Cheese?" Sam asked.

"No, you said an entire box of laxatives." He said as his bowels began to inquire about release.

"Oh yeah." Sam chuckled, as if this was an ordinary conversation topic.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, trying and failing to keep his composure.

"I need some information, Tuck. Originally, I was hoping Danny would help you eat the laxative laced dip. Alas, I will have to make due with just you."

"What...do you want?" the boy asked, trying to keep the incoming payload from dropping too early.

Sam pulled a key from her skirt pocket. "Tell me where Danny went and where I can find him and the key is yours."

"I...I can't, Sam. I don't know all the details and...I promised Danny I would keep it a secret." Tucked struggled to say.

"While that is commendable of you, I'm afraid I can't accept that answer. Now tell me what you know."

Tucker thought through his options. He could run around Sam and try to find another bathroom. Unfortunately, the way he was fighting the losing battle with his gut, he doubted he would make it to the stairs before he let loose. Shitting his pants wasn't an option. Shitting on the floor was an even worse option.

He was trying his best to hold it in and keep Danny's date a secret. As the saying goes, the mind is willing but the flesh is weak.

"He's...he's at a concert. On a date with the girl he is interested in. That is all I know, I swear." Tucker relented.

Sam's brows furrowed.

"Where is the concert?"

"I swear I don't know. Please, give me the key!" Her friend begged.

Sam contemplated this conundrum for a bit, letting Tuck squirm it out to see if this was fact or fiction. After a minute and no additional confession from him, she accepted that he was being genuine.

"Does your phone have that newly developed ghost tracker app you created?" Sam asked, hoping she could at least track Danny down to his current location.

Tucker fumbled with his pockets before tossing his phone to her.

"Key! Now!" He pleaded.

Sam casually tossed him the key. With grace and skill he would not have used in any other occasion, Tucker caught the key, unlocked the door, and flew into the bathroom. Once the door was closed and locked, a sound similar to an artillery shell being fired emanated from the bathroom.

On the bright side, her greenhouse would have a fresh supply of fertilizer thanks to her reworking of the sewage in the house. On the downside, there might not be any toilet paper left, the constant flush of the toilet might raise the water bill, and they may never fully get the smell out of the bathroom.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam turned the phone on and opened Tucker's newly created app. It was amazing how reverse engineering the Boomerang and applying the technology to a simple handheld device could become extremely useful. She clicked on the Danny option. The screen went to a map, marking his current position with an x.

"Why is he thirty miles outside of town and near the abandoned warehouses?" She asked herself.

This would take longer than she originally thought. She was of average athletic ability yet the road out of town was riddled with hills. Since she didn't have her license and most of the servants were gone, she would be force to travel by bicycle.

Sighing, she told Jeeves to accommodate Tucker with anything he needed while in the bathroom before making her way to the garage. It was the least she could do after putting him through this torture. Collecting her bike, she wheeled it outside before making her way towards Danny.

For the second time that evening, she asked herself if this was a wise decision. She could still turn back to her house and simply ask him in the morning. That would be much more polite that spying on him. She knew how annoyed she was at Danny's suspicions during the Elliot incident. He might not be very forgiving if she were to ruin his date.

That thought was quickly pushed from her mind. She had to know who this girl was and what were her intentions with Danny. Also, she needed to know why he would choose another girl over her if for nothing more than her peace of mind.

 *****Meanwhile, at the Concert*****

Danny was feeling mellow. Relaxed. Having no worry in the world.

Normally, Danny might be feeling a little nervous and on edge, what with this being his first date with Ember, the concert going on, and the several hundred ghosts milling about. Currently, however, his senses had been dulled down by the six rum and cokes he had consumed during the tree hour interval since he and Ember had first sat down at the bar. What remained of his senses were glad that he was a happy drunk rather than a loud and obnoxious one. He was having an amazing time and hoped that it would continue to get better.

Ember, having had more experience drinking than her halfa counterpart was also feeling the buzz, though to a lesser degree. She had consumed 6 margaritas since the two had left the crowd. Also, while Ember was generally a happy drunk like her date, she also happened to be a horny drunk. Now that is not to say she would open her legs to anyone when she was liquored up. Absolutely not. She was not for one-night stands. An unfortunate lesson she learned the hard way when she was alive.

Digressing, Ember considered her current situation. Right now, she was on her first date with Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom. Publicly he was her nemesis. In private, they were on fairly good terms. For the past three hours they had been talking about anything and everything. They talked about the concert. What songs they had enjoyed so far and what songs they hoped future acts would perform. They talked about their friends. They talked about their enemies.

Currently, they had just finished talking about how much of a dumb ass Skulker was

"I swear. I don't understand how he became such a great hunter. It seems like every time we meet, he is getting progressively worse and worse." Danny slurred as he finished off the remainder of his drink.

Ember giggled both at his statement and his level of intoxication.

"I think his frustration with you is impairing his abilities." She replied as she downed the rest of her margarita.

There was a momentary pause between the two. As they collected their thoughts, they soaked in the music from the stage.

Kurt Cobain had just finished his set and Jimi Hendrix was starting up.

Both were slightly anxious. Both felt comfortable with the other yet they were unsure of how to show their growing feelings for each other.

It was thanks to Jimi that Danny took the initiative to make the first move.

 _Purple Haze all in my brain,_

 _lately things don't seem the same,_

 _actin' funny but I don't know why_

 _'scuse me while I kiss the sky._

Danny chuckled to himself.

"Something you want to share, Babypop?" Ember asked.

"Jimi can kiss the sky all he wants. There is only one person I want to kiss." Danny replied.

"Oh. Who might that be?" She continued, leaning forward.

Danny just leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

Ember was surprised at the bold move. She hadn't expected him to make the first move. Admittedly, he was a little sloppy but that could always be fixed with time. Eagerly, she kissed back.

Danny felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He felt her tongue begging for entrance which he gladly accepted. She decided to match his bold move with one of her own. Going weightless for a moment, she glided over to Danny and sat on his lap. With her right hand she caressed his cheek while her left ran through his hair.

 _Yeah, Purple Haze all in my eyes,_

 _don't know if it's day or night,_

 _you've got me blowing, blowing my mind_

 _is it tomorrow or just the end of time?_

Ember pulled away from Danny and set her forehead on his.

"Can't possibly say how happy I am that you like me as much as I do." She whispered.

"Same here." He replied.

Currently, the hormones of both teenagers were on overdrive, Ember's slightly more than Danny's. However, She didn't want to take advantage of his current state. At least until she was sure that he was comfortable to take the final step.

They sat as they were for a few moments, simply enjoying their own company.

The moment was humorously interrupted when she felt something poking her bum. This brought a mischievous grin to Ember's face.

"You excited?" She whispered in his ear.

Danny, blushing furiously, simply nodded his head.

Taking sympathy on him, she gave him a peck on the forehead. Pulling in her hormones in, she asked, "Do you want to go to our private area?"

His eyes widened. Was she offering what he thought she was?

"If you don't feel comfortable, we don't have to." She said, trying to reassure him and calm him.

Danny thought. Was he ready to take this step? Was he sure that he wanted to give himself to Ember? What would his friends think? What would her friends think? What would his family think?

Then he stopped his worrying to think for a moment. Jazz, while she did tease him, seemed fairly accepting. If Tucker and Sam truly were his friends, they would be supportive of who he dated. The same should apply to Ember's friends. As for his parents. He already had one big secret he was hiding from them. Having a girlfriend shouldn't be too difficult for them to accept.

Taking a deep breath, Danny looked into her eyes and said, "Lead the way."

A broad grin crossed her face. Hopping off his lap, she pulled him off his stool before leading him to the curtained area where they had left his guitar. He took comfort in the fact that she laced her fingers with his as she guided him. Once they entered, she closed the curtains, placed her guitar next to the one in the case, and smiled at Danny.

Walking over, she brought him into a passionate kiss. This time, it was Danny's tongue that asked for entrance. As Danny closed his eyes and became lost in her, she made them both intangible, allowing their clothes to fall to the ground. After taking a step away from the pile of clothes, she made them both tangible again.

Danny pulled away from the kiss, a confused look on his face.

"Do you feel a bit of a draft?" He asked.

"No. I feel fine." Ember casually replied as she inspected Danny. She was pleased with what she saw. Underneath his hazmat suit he had an athletic body. Not the bulky form of a football player but one of a cross country runner, built for speed and endurance. His muscles on his chest, arms, and legs were visible but not overly pronounced and obvious. When her eyes traveled to his nether regions, a light blush spread across her face.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked, wondering if he had spilled something on himself. When he looked down, he was shocked and slightly embarrassed to see that he was completely naked and did his best to cover his now unleashed erection. Looking behind him, he saw that not only were his clothes in a pile on the ground but so were Ember's. Slowly turning back to the beautiful girl, he took in her image.

She was simply stunning. Ember had a beautiful hourglass figure. Her lovely legs were smooth and unblemished. Her sex was accentuated by a tuft of blue pubic hair, shaped like a tongue of fire, and seemed just as lively as the mane she had on her head. Moving up, past her flat stomach, he gazed upon her B-cup breast. What surprised him was that both her nipples were pierced with silver barbell style piercings. Finally, his eyes reached her face. While he had seen it many times before, Danny couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Her round face was framed by stray locks of her fiery blue hair. The black makeup around her eyes brought out the vibrant green color. Her luscious lips stood out thanks to her violet lipstick. Last but certainly not least was her hair. A beautiful pyre in a shade of teal that stood up in a pony-tail rather than down. It was lovely contrast to the dulled shade of blue that was her normal skin tone.

 _I have only one burning desire_

 _Let me stand next to your fire_

"He took the words right out of my mouth." Danny chuckled.

Ember giggled before closing the small gap between them and kissing him again. She pecked him on the lips before slowly leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest. By the time she was resting on her knees, she was level with his groin and his hands that were trying to cover his erection. He was giving her a nervous look, as if he were silently pleading with her not to laugh or mock him at what he was hiding. She gave him a reassuring smiling before gently grabbing his right hand and moving it away before repeating the process with the left hand. She was not disappointed with what she was. Surrounded by black pubic hair stood his manhood, circumcised and all. Erect, it was a proud six inches with an inch in diameter. Gently, she grasped it in her right hand, slowly pumping him up and down. He let out a moan of pleasure at her touch and her ministrations.

After a moment or two of this, she decided to take things a step further. Danny gasped as Ember wrapped her lips around his cock and started to bob her head up and down. Every so often, she would take his entire length in her mouth and down her throat, her nose slightly tickled by his curly black hairs. She felt Danny's fingers carefully brush through her hair, massaging her scalp. He wasn't forcing her to take his entire length with every bob but rather guided her motions. It didn't take long for Danny to reach his climax.

"Ember...I'm gonna cum." He panted.

He wasn't completely sure, but he thought the the short bout of vibrations he felt on his dick was her way of chuckling.

With one final bob of her head down on his cock, Danny came. One, two, three jets of his seed burst into Ember's mouth. Keeping her lips around the head of his penis, she continued to pump him with her right hand. By the time he was dry, Danny collapsed to his knees onto the shag carpet that covered the floor. Ember swallowed Danny's seed before she too fell back onto the floor.

"That...was...amazing." Danny said.

Ember giggled at his reaction, staring at the ceiling.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Danny. Just wait a couple of minutes and we can do the real thing." she said.

Nodding his head, he looked up at Ember and her current position. Her back was on the floor so she couldn't see what he was doing. Her legs were spread apart and bent at the knees so that he had a perfect view of her pussy. Looking down at himself and his saliva coated, semi-erect dick, he thought it would be the proper thing to return the favor she had given him. Quietly crawling towards her, he dipped his head down and gave her outer lips a hesitant lick.

"AHH!" Ember gasped, not expecting Danny to reciprocate. After all, her first lover hadn't.

Looking up, she saw Danny's messy hair between her legs. His eyes peaked up at her for a second, questioning if he should continue.

"Please." She cooed, running a hand through his messy hair.

Nodding, he went back down on her. She gasped again as she felt his tongue play on the outer lips of her sex again. Like he had done to her before, her fingers found their way into his hair and guided his movements.

When he plunged his tongue inside her, she became more vocal. If the concert wasn't going on, Danny was certain that they would be heard.

"Yes, oh yes!" she panted as he continued with his ministrations. "How did you get this good?"

Now it was her turn to feel Danny chuckle. He looked up, giving her a cheeky grin and replied, "Porn." before returning to his labor of love.

Ember giggled. "You need to show me what you watch after this concert."

Her breath became more labored when he began to play with her clit. It would only be a matter of time before she reached her climax.

"I'm almost there, Babypop." she cooed.

Doubling his efforts, Danny continued to eat her out until her hips bucked up into his face. With a squeal of pleasure, Ember came. Danny greedily lapped up the juice she spilled, enjoying the sweet taste.

"How was that?" He asked.

Her answer was unexpected. With agile grace, she gripped his body with her legs turned them around. Now Danny had he back on the carped while Ember slowly inched her way down to returned erection. Her eyes had a hungry look while she licked her lips, causing her lipstick to shine.

Bending down, she put her lips to his ears. "Amazing." She purred. Once she felt his cock poking her bum, she lifted herself slightly, aligning it with her pussy.

"Are you ready, Babypop?" She asked.

"Yes, my beautiful, blue fire." He replied.

Grinning, she slowly sheathed his cock into her. The two shivered at the sensations they were feeling. Danny, because he was losing his virginity. Ember, because this would only be the second person she would be having sex with.

Once they had adjusted, Ember slowly lifted herself up his length before coming back down. She continued like this, increasing her pace steadily so that one would not cum before the other. As she continued her ministrations, Ember cracked a smile at the next song Jimi was playing in his set.

 _You know you're a cute little heartbreaker_

 _Foxy_

 _You know you're a sweet little lovemaker_

 _Foxy_

God, this was amazing. This was lovemaking at its finest. Ember wanted to remember this experience with Danny for the rest of her afterlife. She would watch the world burn if it meant that she and her Babypop could be together forever. Danny was in the same boat. He had given Ember his virginity and he would do anything to have this wonderful experience with her again and again. Was this just puppy love or a simple crush or feelings brought on by his alcohol consumption? No, he thought. This was more. This was love.

Deciding to demonstrate his newly discovered feelings, Danny sat up, wrapping his arms around Ember while her legs wrapped around him. He brought his lips to her and poured every ounce of passion he could into his kiss. Ember happily returned his vigor, their tongues dancing with each other while their lovemaking continued. They separated for a moment, a thin string of saliva forming a bridge between their lips. Then Danny ducked his head and buried it in her bosom. His lips surrounded her right nipple and he began to suckle, earning moans of pleasure from Ember.

"Don't stop, Babypop." Ember cooed as she felt his tongue flicking her nipple, the pleasurable sensation enhanced by her piercing. After a few moments, he repeated this with her left breast, first suckling, then tongue flicking.

 _I've made up my mind yeah_

 _I'm tired of wasting all my precious time_

 _You've got to be all mine, all mine_

 _Foxy lady_

They didn't know how long they had gone. Minutes? Hours? Time seemed irrelivant while they were together. All they knew was that their climax was fast approaching.

"Ember! I'm so close!" Danny panted.

"Go ahead, Danny! Fill me to the brim." Ember replied.

Those last few seconds before their release were breathtaking. Their sweat glistening bodies were connected. The sensation of pleasure was overwhelming.

"DANNY/EMBER!" The two respectively cried, climaxing together. The walls of Ember's pussy clamped down on Danny's dick, milking him of his cum. True to her hopes, Ember's womb was filled to overflow, causing some seed to drip out of their connection. Panting, Danny slowly fell backwards onto the shag carpet with Ember on top of him. They caught their breath as exhaustion passed through their bodies. Ember rested her head in the crook of Danny's neck, letting Danny nuzzle her with his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered as his eyes closed, hoping to recover some energy after a brief nap.

"I love you too." She replied, joining him in a light sleep.


	4. Sticky Situations and Enter Samantha

**Chapter 4: Sticky Situations and Enter Samantha**

 **Hey guys. I'm back for more. Hope that you enjoyed the previous chapter. I don't have very much to say other than I don't own Danny Phantom or Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****1:30 AM, At the Concert*****

As the spectral form of Jimi Hendrix stepped off the stage to mingle with the other musicians and crowd, two ghosts decided to escape the audience around the stage. One was the cocky biker ghost known as Johnny 13. He was dressed in his usual jeans, boots, wife beater, and brown trench coat. Hooked on his arm was his girlfriend Kitty. She had on her usual red jacket with matching skirt, black T-shirt, fishnet stockings, heels, and her purple scarf. Since the beginning of the concert, they had been alternating between mingling with the crowd around the stage, enjoying the music, and getting more drinks from the bar. They had not seen Ember during the concert but reasoned that it was both a fairly large crowd attending and that she was probably doing her own thing. Now that there was a brief intermission before the next act came on stage, they thought this would be the perfect time for a quickie. As they made their way to the nearest curtained off private area, Kitty was planting butterfly kisses on Johnny's neck while Johnny's right hand was massaging her left ass cheek. As they came to the nearest private area, Johnny quickly scooped Kitty up into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by wrapping her legs securely around his middle and her arms around his neck. Their tongues were battling for dominance as they passed through the closed curtain.

They slowly stepped into the private area, hoping to land on the couch before they got busy. Suddenly, Johnny's booted foot caught on something, almost causing him to trip and drop Kitty.

"Damn it." He cursed, separating from Kitty and letting her gently climb off him before checking to see what had almost tripped them up. Bending down, he untangled he black fabric from his boot before bringing it up to inspect it properly. His face cracked into a perverse grin. In his hand, he held a black lace thong.

"Guess someone beat us to it in here, Kitty." Johnny chuckled before dropping the lingerie onto the pile of clothes nearby on the floor.

"Yeah." She replied, a note of surprise in her voice.

He turned and saw that she looked shocked for some reason as she stared at something else in the room. Probably because they didn't expect a couple to have already claimed this room, Johnny reasoned.

"Who do you think was here before us?" He asked.

Kitty simply pointed to something on the ground. Following her gesture with his eyes, Johnny quickly understood why his girlfriend was surprised.

There, on the shag carpet, was a naked Danny Fenton. On his face was a satisfied grin while on his chest lay an equally naked Ember McLain. From the look of satisfaction the ghostly rocker also wore and the trickle of cum seeping out of Ember's pussy and down Danny's limp penis, Johnny guessed they had freshly fucked each other not a few hours earlier. Obviously, this was an extremely surprising thing for the two ghosts to discover. Kitty, because Ember was one her best friends. Johnny, because Danny was his enemy.

Kitty remained silent, simply taking in the sight before her. As for Johnny, he came up with the most rational statement he could make before speaking it out loud.

"HOLY SHIT! Phantom fucked Ember!" Johnny exclaimed loudly.

After this not so subtle statement was made, the two teen lovers groaned, signaling their steady return to consciousness.

Ember sat up on his lap and stretched her arms while letting out a yawn. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looked down and saw Danny slowly stirring from his slumber beneath her. Smiling softly, she bent down and brought her lips to his and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Wake up, Babypop." She cooed.

His eyes fluttered open and immediately focused on Ember's face.

"I could get used to waking up to your beauty." Danny said, a smile spreading across his face.

"CUUUTE!" Kitty squealed, breaking the two out of their moment and turning their attention towards their uninvited guests.

Johnny retained his look of astonishment while Kitty's changed to one of glee and delight at witnessing the romantic moment.

"Kitty...Johnny...What are you two doing here?" Ember asked, chuckling nervously.

"We were going to pork in here before we noticed the two of you." Johnny answered bluntly.

"I knew it! I totally knew you would get together with Danny!" Kitty said triumphantly.

"How?" The ghostly rocker asked.

"Every time Danny came up during our girl's nights, you had this adorable blush on your cheeks like you do now." She said.

Ember simply looked down at Danny to avoid her friend's teasing gaze. Danny did his best to comfort her by caressing her cheek.

"Then there is the picture of you and Danny at the concert in your living room. You think nobody notices it but Penelope and I did."

Now Ember tried hiding her face from Danny behind her hands. In response, Danny sat up and gently pulled her hands away. There was a deep blush on her face now. She nervously looked at Danny and was pleased when he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Finally, there was the night I crashed on your couch and I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. As I pass by your room, I heard you moaning..."

"KITTY!" Ember shouted, a look of horror on her face as Kitty continued.

"When I opened the door, I found you splayed out on your bed. Your panties were hanging off your right foot. Your shirt was pushed up past your breasts. With your left hand, you were playing with your tits. Your right had was fingering your already wet pussy. To top it all off, you were moaning, 'Oh Danny! Just like that. Yes, Danny, yes!'"

Ember simply buried her head into the crook of Danny's neck to try and hide her embarrassment. Danny did his best to soothe her by wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling the top of her head.

"Was that really necessary, Kitty?" Danny asked while he continued his ministrations, feeling Ember slowly relax in his arms.

Kitty gave the two a cheeky grin before replying. "We tease each other all the time. I just thought I would take advantage of the moment and get a couple of jabs in."

At this, Ember brought her face out of Danny's neck and rounded on Kitty, sporting a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Oh really." She said, "Well, I guess you won't mind if I tell Danny and Johnny what you did earlier that night."

The humor on Kitty's face was now gone, replaced by a look of fear.

"You promised." Kitty said, a slight whimper in her voice.

"You opened the floodgates." Ember replied. "So earlier that night, Penelope, Kitty and I were chatting and having a few glasses of wine. Evidently, a certain green haired kitten, decided to strip naked and run around my realm and proclaimed at the top of her lungs that she was the Dancing Queen. It took us an hour to catch her, redress her, and put her to sleep on the couch."

"Did she dance, jive, and have the time of her life?" Danny asked.

At this, the two burst into laughter. Danny fell back onto the shag carpet, bringing Ember with him.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up, you two." Kitty said, sounding annoyed but betraying her true feelings with the smile on her face. "You going to get up off the floor anytime soon or would you like to spend the rest of the night cracking jokes and making love on the carpet?"

"Why not?" Ember chuckled. "They call it shag carpet for a reason."

This caused the lovers to go into another giggle fit while Johnny and Kitty patiently waited for them to calm down.

"So...We cool now, Phantom?" Johnny asked once the laughter stopped.

"Yeah. So long as you don't terrorize the town." Danny replied.

"And if he does, you have my permission to use the thermos on him." Kitty added, much to Johnny's annoyance.

"So what do we do now?" Ember asked.

"Well..." Johnny said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You two are already naked. Kitty and I were about to get it on before we noticed you. Want to have an orgy?"

"NO!" Kitty and Ember yelled at Johnny.

"I only agreed to have a quick one with you, not to live out another of your fantasies." Kitty scolded Johnny before smacking him upside the head.

"And Babypop just lost his virginity. I want to get him comfortable with sex before we start exploring fantasies."

"Fine." Johnny moaned. "If I can't have sex now, can we at least go to the bar and get a drink?"

"Sure. Just give us a few minutes to get dressed." Ember replied.

Nodding their heads, Johnny and Kitty exited the private area, leaving the two lovers alone again.

"Didn't expect someone to discover our secret so soon." Danny commented.

"Don't worry, Danny." Ember reassured him. "They know to keep their mouths shut around people that might be jealous of us."

Untangling herself from Danny, she stood up and stretched herself, allowing the remains of Danny's cum to trickle out of her pussy and onto the small puddle that had already formed when they first made love.

"Ember." Danny said nervously. She looked down to see that he had gotten into a sitting position and was giving her a slightly worried look.

"Before we passed out, I said that I loved you. Did...did you mean it when you said you loved me too?" He asked.

At this, Ember had a vivid flashback to when she was human. Instead of a private curtained off area, it was her old bedroom. Instead shag carpet, there was a bed with sheets tossed everywhere. She remembered being naked like she was now, basking in the afterglow of losing her virginity. She remembered rolling over in bed to embrace her lover only to find he was out of bed and getting dressed. She asked him exactly what Danny had asked her.

How did he reply? "Sure, babe."

She remembered being a little uneasy with his answer but let him finish putting his clothes on. Before he left her room, she asked him to call her later. He had simply nodded his head before sneaking out.

So she waited diligently for his call.

For two weeks.

The next time that she saw him, he had another girl hanging off his arm. It broke Ember's heart to see that. She remembered crying her eyes out. Remembered wanting to call him or send him a letter to give herself some peace of mind.

Bringing herself out of her painful memories, she gazed at Danny giving her the same hopeful gaze she gave her first all those years ago. With that look, she made up her mind. She got down on her knees, getting her face level with Danny's, before she spoke.

"Yes, Danny. I love you." Ember said before closing the gap between them and planting her lips on his. It was a slow and sensual kiss, one where she put in all her passion. When they separated, they smiled at each other before getting up and grabbing their clothes.

"How difficult do you think it will be to tell everyone else about us being together?" Danny asked as he pulled his boxers and jeans on.

"Eh. Depends on who we tell. My girlfriends should be alright about it if Kitty is any indication. Lollipop should be thrilled when she hears about us." Ember replied as she adjusted her bra.

"Lollipop?" He asked.

"That little sister of yours. I've seen her flying around the Zone from time to time." She answered as she pulled on her left boot.

It took a moment for Danny to realize Ember was referring to his clone Danielle.

"I'll have to drop by and see her sometime." Danny said after pulling his shirt over his head.

"The only problems I see are Skulker, his friends Vortex and Undergrowth, and your goth friend." Ember said as she stood up, completely redressed.

"True. But what are the odds of us seeing any of them here tonight?" Danny chuckled.

Ember simply shrugged before walking over and pecking him on the lips.

"Come on. Let's catch up with Johnny and Kitty. And bring your guitar, we might be able to get the other musician's autographs while the intermission is continuing." She said, waiting for him to grab his gift before grasping his other hand and leading him towards the bar.

 *****Meanwhile, With Tucker*****

Returning to the Manson Mansion, we find the dutiful butler Jeeves standing outside the bathroom near the private theater. In his right hand, he holds a silver platter with a roll of toilet paper. Inside the bathroom, Tucker is fighting a losing battle. On the one hand, he is extremely tired due to both the time of night and the energy put into emptying his bowels. On the other hand, the amount of laxatives he had consumed was preventing him from drifting to sleep, waking him up every time he was about to lose consciousness.

Just then, Tucker experienced another movement, nearly filling the bowl of the toilet before he flushed it again. Thinking about this situation, Tucker could not think of how he was passing this much waste through his body when he didn't remember eating that much earlier in the day. It was like everyone that had to take a dump today had somehow put their bodily excrement inside him just so they wouldn't have to worry about it.

As soon as it was done, he reached over to grab some toilet paper only to discover that it was empty...again. Sighing, he took off the empty roll and tossed it with the five others he had used.

"Jeeves. I'm out again." Tucker groaned.

The door cracked open just enough to allow the silver platter with the fresh roll of toilet paper.

"Here you are, Master Foley." The butler said, allowing Tuck to take the roll before pulling back the platter and closing the door again.

"Thank you, Jeeves." Tucker said as he stuck the roll in place before putting it to good use.

"Not a problem, Master Foley. The Madam did say to accommodate you however I could while you are here." Jeeves replied.

"Oh, so she cares about my well being AFTER she tortures me." The teenager exclaimed through the door.

"The Madam tends to let things get out of hand once she has her mind set on something. Surely you can understand that, being her friend."

"Believe me, I know." Tucker sighed in reply. "I do feel bad that she is making you stay past your normal hours just so you can attend to me."

"No need to worry, Master Foley. The Madam has generously paid me for this time."

"That's a relief." The teenager said. Looking down at the side of the toilet, he noticed a strange button.

"Jeeves, what does this button on the side do?" He asked as he pressed the button.

"Master Foley, I wouldn't press that button if I were..." The butler began to say before his warning was cut off by Tucker's scream of surprise.

"Why is there a stream of water shooting up my ass!" He yelled.

"That, Maser Foley, is the is the rectal cleansing button." Jeeves replied.

Luckily for Tuck, the stream did not last too long. Unfortunately, as soon as he expelled the water that had accumulated in his anal cavity, he experienced yet another bowel movement.

As he sat on the Porcelain Throne, Tucker knew one thing for certain. Both Danny and Sam owed him big time. Danny, for asking him to keep his date a secret and for putting Sam in the crazy mood. Sam, for being jealous over Danny's love interest and going to extreme lengths to find out who she is. A paid lunch at the Nasty Burger would suffice.

 *****Back at the Concert*****

Danny, Ember, Kitty, and Johnny were relaxing at the bar and enjoying drinks at the bar. Ember was sipping on her second strawberry daiquiri, Kitty had a mimosa, Johnny was on his fifth shot of Jagermeister, and Danny was nursing his third Boilermaker. During the half hour the two had exited the curtained off area, Danny succeeded in getting the autographs of the remaining dead rock stars at the concert. Jimi was a little high when they talked to him but he was friendly to them all the same. John Lennon and George Harrison joked about visiting Keith Richards recently. Lynyrd Skynyrd was even gracious enough to take a song request from Danny. After dropping his guitar back off in their private area with Ember's guitar, they returned to their friends at the bar for drinks.

"You know Phantom? *hic* I like you." Johnny slurred to Danny. "Despite out *hic* fights, you are one cool cat."

"Thanks." Danny replied, feeling the effects of the alcohol kicking in.

"You know," Johnny tried whispering to Danny but in reality carried over to Kitty and Ember. "If you ever want to do that orgy, just give Kitty and I a call. Hell, we can even invite Spectra and whatever man she wants as well."

Danny nervously chuckled before turning to look at Ember and Kitty. Kitty rolled her eyes before getting off her stool and carrying her drunk boyfriend away from the bar. Ember simply giggled before leaning towards Danny.

"Don't worry, Babypop. I know you are still getting the hang of having sex. Once you are comfortable, then we can talk about doing more kinky things." She said before pecking him on the lips.

"Thanks." He replied. "Where did they go anyways?"

Ember got a sly grin on her face before replying. "I think they went to have some 'alone time'. We did inadvertently cock block them."

The two laughed at the implication for a good minute. Just as they were calming down, the lights dimmed and Lynyrd Skynyrd stepped onto the stage. When the first notes of Free Bird began to play, the crowd roared with delight before breaking out their lighters and igniting them.

"Want to get a bird's eye view?" Danny asked, going Phantom.

"Sure." Ember said before they flew up above the crowd to get a clear view of the band. Ember searched her pockets for a moment before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Damn it. I thought I had a lighter on me." She huffed.

Danny chuckled before floating behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't need a lighter when I have the most beautiful fire in my arms." He whispered.

Ember sighed at his compliment and leaned her body into his while enjoying the music.

 _If I leave here tomorrow_

 _Would you still remember me?_

 _For I must be traveling on now_

 _'Cause there's too many places I've got to see._

 *****Meanwhile, With Sam*****

With one final push, Sam made it to the flat surface of the parking lot surrounding the abandoned warehouse that Danny was supposed to be located. It had been a tough ride, what with the many hills on the road to the warehouse and the several stops she had to make for both water and bathroom breaks. Glancing down at her watch she was shocked to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. It certainly didn't feel like she had been pedaling for 4 hours. Then again, maybe it was her determination to find Danny that made the time go by quickly. Whatever the reason, Sam wheeled her bike over to the side of the warehouse that Danny was supposedly located before resting it on the wall. She could hear the faint sound of music and a cheering crowd from inside but she could not identify who was playing.

As she went about locating the door leading into the warehouse, her conscience once again pleaded with her to turn back. Why risk her friendship with Danny over her jealousy, it reasoned. She should be happy that he is interested in someone and support him for his choices. All she had to do was hop back on her bike, return home, and forget all about this. Hell, the ride back would be much easier since it is mostly downhill. Just go home and allow Danny to explain everything when he is ready.

Alas, Sam was to stubborn to listen to her conscience. She made it this far, she reasoned. Why not see this journey all the way through. If she was wrong, Sam was sure that Danny would forgive her. Sure, he might be a little annoyed that she tracked him down to his date and ruined hist meeting with whatever girl he was interested in. Still, Danny tended to be forgiving of whatever she or Tucker do. If she was right, then Sam would save her best friend, and crush, from the horrible harlot that seduced Danny. Danny would be extremely grateful of Sam for revealing the truth, maybe enough to give her a second chance at a potential relationship.

With this motivation, Sam marched towards the warehouse door and knocked. After a few seconds, the eye slot of the door opened.

"Tickets." A gruff voice said.

"Oh." Sam said, not expecting this concert to be so exclusive, especially out here. "I seem to have misplaced mine."

"Sorry. No ticket, no entry." The man on the other side said as he began to close the slot.

"Wait!" She said quickly, rummaging through her clutch before bringing out a crisp one hundred dollar bill. "Will this do?"

The man took the bill. Once he saw the denomination, his eyes widened and he hurriedly opened the door.

"Enjoy the concert. There is an open bar to the side and private lounges in the back." He said, allowing Sam to enter before closing the door behind her.

Looking around, the first thing Sam noticed was that everyone in the concert was a ghost. Not the hostile ghosts she knew that terrorized the town nor the body-less haunts in the Ghost Zone. No, these ghosts had normal human bodies, albeit either a shade of spectral blue or ecto green. None of the ghosts seemed hostile or plotting to take over Amity. Their interest was on the stage where some band was playing Free Bird. While it was a good rendition of the song, almost like the original band before the fateful plane crash that killed Ronnie Van Zant and two other band members, she was more concerned with finding Danny. Maybe once she confronted him they could enjoy the concert.

 _Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, yeah,_

 _Though this feeling I can't change._

 _But please don't take it so badly,_

 _'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame._

Just then, Sam felt someone bump into her.

"My apologies." The man said.

"No worries." Sam replied, turning to her right and looking at who was speaking to her. For a moment, Sam faltered. If it weren't for the skin tone and different hair color, she would say that the man apologizing to her was Kurt Cobain. It couldn't be, Sam thought. Kurt Cobain had committed suicide in 1994. He couldn't possibly come back as a ghost...could he?

"Would you happen to have seen a friend of mine? He is around my height, messy black hair, wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. His name is Danny." Sam asked.

The man smiled before taking a drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, I saw Danny earlier. Last I saw he was talking to the two insects over there." He chuckled, indicating two more ghosts a little further off.

Thanking the man, Sam walked over to the two men who seemed to be chatting away and watching the band on stage. As she got closer, she gained that the two men were English judging by their accents.

"Excuse me. Would you two have happened to have seen my friend Danny?" She politely asked.

The two men turned to face her and Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. Either her exhaustion was getting the better and making her see things but the two men before her look like the ghostly forms of John Lennon and George Harrison, deceased members of The Beatles. From what Sam could tell, they looked about as old as they did when Let it Be was released and dressed in the same outfits.

"We talked to him a couple of minutes ago. Had the biggest smile on his face and a lovely girl hanging off his arm." The one looking like John Lennon said.

"I think they are floating above the crowd, watching Skynyrd play." The George Harrison lookalike added. "Speaking of play, we should get going. Got to sound check the instruments before we go on in an hour or two."

With that statement, Sam realized that the ghosts weren't lookalikes of dead rock stars. They WERE the dead rock stars.

"Hope you find your friend." John Lennon said as he and George walked away from her.

Weakly nodding her head in acknowledgement, Sam turned her attention to the audience. Looking above it, she could barely make out Danny, in Phantom form, embracing some girl from behind. A _ghost_ girl, she noted, a frown appearing on her face.

Walking with a purpose, Sam made her way through the crowd, not caring whose feet she stepped on or whose drinks she spilled. As she neared them, she got a better look at who Danny was with. The girl had on a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and boots. What made her stop and glare at the couple was when she noticed the girls hair. It was blue, tied up in a pony tail, and dancing like a fire.

Ember McLain.

Sam was furious. Danny on a date with Ember? What kind of sick twisted joke was this? Now she was glad she didn't listen to her conscience. Danny was in deep trouble, both from Ember and from Sam's wrath.

 _And this bird you'll never change, oh, oh, oh, oh._

 _And this bird you cannot change._

 _And this bird you cannot change._

 _Lord knows, I can't change._

 _Lord, help me, I can't change._

What happened next put Sam over the edge. Danny leaned towards Embers face and kissed her. From what Sam could tell, she was enjoying it.

This had to stop. Sam was not going to let her friend be seduced by some rocker bitch. Grabbing a beer bottle out of the hands of one of the audience members, she chucked it into the air, hoping it would knock Ember out.

Only for it to go off course and hit Danny in the back of the head.


	5. Cat Fights and Bitter Truth

**Chapter 5: Cat Fights and Bitter Truth**

 **Back again! Hope that you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I feel that I am getting a decent rhythm to my chapter posts. Expect more to come. I do not own Danny Phantom or Gimme Three Steps by Lynyrd Skynyrd. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Above the Crowd, 2 AM*****

Ember was feeling amazing. Leaning back into Danny's comforting arms was amazing. His breath on the nape of her neck made her shiver in anticipation. Then he brought his lips to hers for a brief kiss. It was simple yet perfect. As they separated, he smiled at her. Then, many things happened. The sound of glass shattering was the first thing that occurred. A shower of glass shards and beer flew past her face. Finally, she felt Danny slump onto her before he slowly started to slip off. Turning around quickly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was shocked to see that he was out of his ghost form and back into human form. From his slowed breathing pattern, the fact that he was not responsive to her shaking him, and adding in the other events that had quickly occurred, Ember concluded that someone had tossed a beer bottle from the crowd that had hit Danny in the back of the head and had knocked him out. Gently, Ember flew them away from the crowd and touched down on the floor. Laying him down, she rested his head in her lap. Inspecting his hair, she was relieved to see that he was not bleeding and that there was no glass in his hair.

"Come on, Danny. Wake up." She said.

Yet he didn't wake up. His eyes remained closed and his breathing slow. She was contemplating moving him to their private area for him to come around naturally when she heard the last voice she wanted to hear during the date.

"Get your hands off Danny, Ember." Sam spat, hatred evident in her eyes.

Looking up, Ember looked in the face of Sam Manson. Her nostrils were flaring from the deep breaths she was taking. Her eyes glared daggers at the ghostly rocker. In her right hand, she held a compact ecto pistol while her left was repeatedly clenching and unclenching.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Ember responded.

"I came here to see what Danny was up to and who this mystery girl was. Looks like my worries were right. You have him brainwashed!" Sam said, her voice getting louder with every sentence.

"One, stalker much? Two, do you see me with my guitar or trying to hypnotize him? I'm actually trying to help him because some jack ass threw a bottle at him and knocked him out."

"I was aiming for you. Still, it should knock him out of whatever games you are playing with him."

As much as Ember wanted to yell and scream and shout at the delusional girl, she knew that she had to take the high ground and be the more mature one...at least until Sam attacked her. Anything after that she could claim as self defense.

"You track us down, trying to ruin our date, and injure Danny, the one you supposedly care about. Normally, I would be pissed as Hell and would like nothing more than to beat the shit out of you." Ember said, doing her best to control her rage.

Sam tightened her grip on her weapon, ready to shoot the bitch that stole her best friend.

"But." Ember said, looking up to Sam with silent pleas in her eyes. "If you just go away, right now, I will forget all about it. I will tell Danny it was some drunk that hit him. I won't ruin his friendship with you. I'll even take you home if you really want. Just leave us alone for the rest of the night and let him tell you and your geek friend when he feels ready."

If the internal conflicts had simply been battles, the true war was now being fought. On the one side was Sam's rational side. It demanded that Sam take the offer. Sure, she had made several mistakes in judgement, had unintentionally hurt Danny, and had ruined his date. Yet Ember was willing to give them an out. Take the deal and keep Danny in our good graces. On the other side, was Sam's irrational rage and desire. This side wanted revenge. Ember had taken Danny away from her. Had hypnotized him. Had done unknown and unspeakable things to him. She didn't deserve mercy. She didn't deserve the Thermos. She deserved Walker's Prison. Maybe even permanent obliteration from existence. Don't listen to the rational side, it was taking the coward's way out. If she got rid of Ember now, there could still be a chance that Danny would change his mind about her. Maybe even make her his girlfriend.

It was this irrational thinking that gained the advantage in Sam's head. Slowly, she raised the ecto pistol and aimed it at Ember.

"Not going to happen, roadie slut." She said.

Ember was slightly disappointed by her answer but expected it nonetheless. Igniting her hands with ghostly energy, she pointed one at Sam and said, "Bring it on, goth bitch."

That was all the signal that Sam needed. She began firing rapidly at Ember. Ember dove to the left to try and move the fire away from Danny. Standing back up, she winced. Looking down, there was a scorch mark on her right pants leg and a nasty burn underneath.

"Ha!" Sam said, smirking maliciously at Ember's pain. "Without your guitar, you are nothing but hooker with a big ego."

Ember growled at Sam's insults. "Fine. You want a cat fight? Well, the claws are coming out!" She hissed back before running at Sam while firing off bursts of ectoplasmic energy. Sam was surprised at the sudden retaliation and tried to dodge the incoming fire but got hit in her stomach and on her right shoulder. The goth girl grunted in pain, feeling a mild burn on both spots. Looking down, she saw that her shirt was ruined. Her right sleeve was almost gone and there was a scorched hole on the front, exposing her stomach.

"That was my favorite shirt!" Sam yelled as she ran towards Ember, ready to claw her eyes out.

"How can you tell? You wear the same outfit everyday!" Ember replied, dousing her hands and throwing a right hook at the goth.

Meanwhile, the majority of the concert goers were paying no mind the cat fight occurring. The few that had were cheering and wolf whistling. It didn't help the two girls fighting or the onlookers that Skynyrd kept playing on.

 _I was cutting the rug_

 _Down at a place called The Jug_

 _With a girl named Linda Lu_

 _When in walked a man_

 _With a gun in his hand_

 _And he was looking for you know who._

Ember landed the first blow, a right hook to Sam's jaw. A wad of spit escaped her mouth as she stumbled backwards. She returned with a kick to Ember's ribs.

"I swear, if you laid one hand on Danny, you will regret it for the rest of your afterlife." Sam growled, kicking out and missing her target completely.

Ember chuckled, dodging the attack and giving the goth girl a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I've laid more than just a hand on Babypop." She said.

With a feral scream, Sam clawed at Ember, leaving four nail sized marks on the ghostly teenager's tank top.

"I told Danny that I like him first! I confessed my feelings to him first! What right do you have to take him from me?" Sam yelled, landing her left fist into Ember's right eye.

Ember cried out in pain, clutching her eye and stumbling back a little before replying.

"Because he didn't feel the same about you. He didn't like you as a girlfriend."

"That's not fair!" Sam yelled, tears streaming down her eyes, refusing to accept the truth.

What Sam received was a cunt punt in reply. Now, despite what mainstream Hollywood will tell you, getting a kick to the genitals is extremely painful, no matter your sex. Sam was living proof of the little known fact. She had a sharp intake of breath while her hands went to her crotch by reaction.

 _I said, "Wait a minute, mister,_

 _I didn't even kiss her._

 _Don't want no trouble with you._

 _And I know you don't owe me_

 _But I wish you'd let me_

 _Ask one favor from you."_

"Life isn't fair! You won't get everything you wanted. Now just go home and let Danny and I enjoy the remainder of our date uninterrupted." Ember said, glaring at the hunched over form of Sam.

Sam responded by grabbing hold of Ember's lively ponytail of hair and flinging her to the side. On the upside, it created some distance between her and the ghostly rocker. On the downside, her hands were now burnt from the contact with her hair.

 *****Meanwhile, With Kitty*****

As she stumbled out of the curtained off area, Kitty made sure to adjust her top so as to cover her breasts again and to straighten out her skirt that was currently hiked up around her waist.

In her head, Kitty was quickly going over a checklist to make sure that she was somewhat presentable to be mingling around in public.

Shoes, Check.

Stockings, Check.

Shirt covering tits, check.

Skirt covering her intimate areas, check.

Jacket, check.

Panties...Johnny probably had them but she still had her skirt on.

Satisfied with herself, Kitty began walking towards the bar where she assumed Danny and Ember still were. As for Johnny, he was laying on the floor, coming down from his recent climax. Kitty giggled at how eager he was. It was a quickie through and through but it had been enjoyable for the both of them nonetheless.

Concentrating on the present, she made her way towards the bar, taking in the sights as she searched of the newly formed couple. Kitty thought is as adorable, the two being together, as she passed the stage. Sure, they had fought each other in the past but their most recent actions had shown that they were attracted to each other. What with the playful flirtation, the blushing, and the fantasizing she knew each of them had done over the other, it was only a matter of time until they got together. As she passed a cat fight involving the goth girl and Ember, Kitty scanned the bar, trying to find...

 _"Won't you give me three steps,_

 _Gimme three steps mister,_

 _Gimme three steps towards the door?_

 _Gimme three steps_

 _Gimme three steps mister,_

 _And you'll never see me no more."_

"Wait. What?" Kitty exclaimed, turning her attention back to the ongoing cat fight. Upon closer inspection, she confirmed that what she first saw was true. One of her best friends, Ember McLain, was in a cat fight with one of Danny's best friends, Sam Manson. At the moment, they seemed evenly matched. Looking around, she saw that most of the crowd was keeping their attention on Lynyrd Skynyrd while a small portion was cheering on the battle between the girls. She also saw that laying on the ground, a few feet from the ongoing fight, was the unconscious body of Danny Fenton. How he had come to be in that state, Kitty did not know

Now the $64,000 question was posed to Kitty. Should she aid Ember in beating down the goth and possibly give serious injury to Sam while leaving Danny unattended? Or, should she stand back and let the two continue to duke it out, help Danny recover, and leave Ember open to losing the fight?

Decisions, decisions.

"Hold on, Ember! Kitty's coming!" The green haired ghost yelled before jumping in to aid her friend. Her final reasoning was to end the fight quickly so the two could put their efforts in helping Danny recover. Currently, Sam was trying to claw out Ember's eyes with Ember barely holding her back. Quick as a flash, Kitty flew over and slammed her fist into Sam's mouth. The goth cried out in pain as she skid on the floor away from Ember. Seeing that she had some time, the green haired ghost helped her friend to her feet.

"Thanks for the save, girlfriend." Ember panted.

"No problem. I was coming to look for you two when I saw you needed help." Kitty replied.

Ember gave her a knowing look. "As Johnny would so eloquently put it, you just finished porking, didn't you?"

Kitty just smiled and nodded.

Shaking her head in amusement, she and her green haired friend turned back to Sam who was just now recovering and getting to her feet.

"Kitty. So you are helping Ember brainwash Danny? And what do you have dripping down your leg?" She said, shaking her head a little to get her thoughts straightened out.

"To your first question, no. I did not help Ember brainwash Danny because there was no brainwashing done in the first place. Two, lets just say Johnny and I had a quick one before I came to Ember's aid."

 _Well he turned and screamed at Linda Lu_

 _And that's the break I was looking for._

 _And you could hear me screaming a mile away_

 _As I was headed out towards the door._

Several looks crossed Sam's face at this. Confusion, then frustrations, then confusion again, before finally ending in disgust.

"Gross! I did not need that mental image!" The goth said, trying and failing to not think of the biker ghost and his bitch having sex. "As for the not brainwashing part, you have to be lying! There is no reason Danny would want to date a self-absorbed, one-hit wonder, rock and roll cunt like..."

But the rest of Sam's insult was cut off by the shattering of glass. As she crumpled to the ground, the form of Johnny 13 stood behind her, the remains of a broken bottle clutched in his hands.

"Hey Kitten." Johnny said casually. "Thought you and Ember could use a hand before the goth could knock you out from her boredom."

"Eh. We could have taken her but we appreciate the assistance all the same." Ember said.

"All in a day's work." The biker replied, wiping a small bead of sweat off his brow with something red in his right hand.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kitty walked over, swiped the cloth out his hand, and revealed it to be her missing panties.

"My hero." She said, giving him a peck on the lips before quickly putting her panties back on.

Johnny grinned at his luck. Turning to Ember, he gave her a cocky look before saying, "What about me, Ember? Do I get a hero kiss from you as well?"

His answer was Kitty hitting him upside the head.

"Don't push it." She said, giving him a half hearted glare.

"Fine, fine." He said before the three of them turned towards Danny.

"How are we going to wake Babypop up?" Ember asked, getting onto the ground and cradling his head in her lap.

"I got an idea." Johnny said as he quickly trotted towards the bar. He talked with the bartender for a moment before coming back with a bottle of something in his hands.

"This always wakes me up. Should work on Phantom." He said confidently. He stooped down next to Danny and Ember and started to lightly pat the unconscious boy's cheeks.

"Come on, Phantom. Wake up." He said. Danny simply groaned as his head lolled back and forth in his lover's lap.

"Good enough." Johnny said as he unscrewed the top of the bottle. It was then that Kitty and Ember saw what it was.

"Now I need you to take a couple swigs of this, Phantom. Trust me when I say you will be on your feet in no time." Johnny chuckled as he put the bottle of Fireball in Danny's mouth and watched as he took five large swigs of the cinnamon whiskey.

Pulling the bottle back, Johnny quickly screwed the cap on before counting down.

"Three, two, one, now." The biker said.

Right on cue, Danny shot up, his eyes bulging and clutching at his throat.

"WATER!" Danny yelped, running towards the bar.

Evidently, the bartender expected this and handed Danny a large bottle of water, which he rapidly consumed.

"Thanks. I needed that." Danny said, going to rest his arm on the bar top but missing completely. He fell down to the floor and crumpled in a heap.

"Works every time." Johnny said proudly.

"We wanted him awake. We didn't want to knock him back out again." Ember said in an exasperated tone of voice before rushing to help Danny to his feet. Johnny simply shrugged before he and Kitty walked towards their friends.

"Wha happen?" Danny asked in a slurred voice, heavily leaning on Ember.

"Your goth friend, Sam, tried hitting Ember with a beer bottle but hit you instead." Kitty said, giving the boy a sympathetic look.

"Ow." He replied, his hand going to feel the bruise on the back of his head.

"Then she started yelling and screaming at me for supposedly brainwashing you and stealing you from her." Ember continued.

"But I *hic* told her I didn't want to *hic* date her." He replied.

"I know." She cooed in his ear. "Unfortunately, she wouldn't take that answer and decided to attack me instead of go back home."

"It took a while but we finally managed to subdue her." Kitty finished, pointing to the now knocked out Sam on the floor.

"I guess we should explain things to her when she *hic* wakes." Danny said.

The group nodded and made their way to the curtained off area they had been using. Ember was helping Danny along in the front. Johnny and Kitty were walking hand in hand in the middle. Johnny's Bad Luck Shadow was bringing up the rear, carrying the unconscious body of Sam.

 *****3 Hours Later*****

Slowly, Sam awoke from her unexpected slumber. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on some thick carpet, probably shag. Immediately following that thought was that the left side of her face was laying in a damp spot. Unlike a spilled drink that would be cold and thin, this was warm and thick and gave off an odd smell that she couldn't quite place. Finally, she felt a dull, throbbing pain on the back of her head.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is coming around." A male voice said.

Sam simply groaned before cracking her eyes open. She was able to confirm that she was laying on shag carpet by how high it rose in her line of sight. Through the strands of fabric, she saw three sets of legs and the lower half of another person sitting on the carpet a few feet away from her.

"What happened? Where am I? What is this stuff?" Sam questioned groggily as she sat up and lifted a hand to her cheek, dabbed at the moisture, and brought it closer to her nose to determine what it was.

"Well..." Kitty began, "You were giving some long, elaborate insult to Ember before Johnny knocked you out just like you did Danny."

Sam winced as her other hand lightly brushed the lump forming on the back of her head.

"Currently, you are in our private area that Danny, Ember, Johnny, and I have been using to get away from the crowd for periods at a time." She continued.

"And my third question?" Sam asked, still unable to determine what this strange substance was that coated the left side of her face. She hesitantly licked some of it that was near the corner of her mouth and received a strange salty taste.

"That..." The green haired ghost began before turning to Johnny, an amused look on her face.

"Did you have Shadow put her in the cum puddle?" Kitty asked, doing her best not to laugh.

"Oh yeah." The biker chuckled in reply. "Oops."

It took a moment to comprehend that last statement. She looked down at the puddle, then at her fingertips, then at Johnny and Kitty before she finally spoke up.

"Ew, ew, ew! Get it off! Get if off!" She cried desperately wiping off her face and some strands of hair that had fallen into the puddle while trying to spit out the salty taste she had tried.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kitty and I weren't the only ones in this room that contributed to the puddle." Johnny laughed, his hands on his knees and tears streaming from his eyes.

Again, Sam paused, thinking over the words just spoken. Slowly, she turned her head towards Ember. The ghostly rocker was giving the biker a reproachful look before shaking her head. Then Sam turned towards Danny. He gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know before he looked down at the ground.

"You." Sam growled, turning back to Ember. "You fucked my best friend!"

"I prefer to say that Danny and I made love but I guess everyone prefers to call it something different.

Sam screamed and tried to launch herself at the ghost that took Danny's virginity.

"Shadow." Johnny called, snapping his fingers.

The inky black ghost appeared behind the goth and grabbed her behind the arms before pushing her face first into the cum puddle.

Johnny went back into his hysterical laughter. Kitty did her best to scold him but couldn't help the occasional giggle or two to slip past her lips.

"Damn it, Johnny." Ember said, giving him an annoyed look. "She is already pissed off at me for going out on this date with Danny and discovering what we did. Did you really need to piss her off even more by doing that?"

"You can't say that wasn't funny." He defended himself as he began to calm down.

Ember simply groaned before pinching the bridge of her nose.

Danny decided to rectify this mess by shakily getting to his feet and making his way over to Sam. Getting to his knees, he motioned for Shadow to pick Sam's face out of the puddle. The ghost obliged. What Danny saw was a pitiful sight. From her forehead to her chin, she was covered in ejaculate along with a few stray strands of her hair. Her mouth was tightly shut so as to prevent herself from ingesting any of it. She was breathing through her nose and had managed to prevent anything from entering her nasal cavity. Blinking rapidly, she looked back at Danny. He sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder and letting her go intangible. This allowed the spunk to fall off her and back into the puddle.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No worries." He replied. "You ready to talk about this?"

She nodded in reply.

"I'm going to let you speak first. I promise not to interrupt you until you finish. Then I will tell you my side. I expect you to give me the same courtesy and not interrupt me. Is that ok with you?"

Again, Sam nodded.

"Good. Tell me how you found us, why you decided to track me down, and why you decided to attack Ember." He said.

"Tucker came over for the movie night I had set up for us. Originally, I laced the seven layer dip with laxatives so you would tell me who you were interested in."

Danny simply nodded his head, keeping a neutral face.

"Since you weren't there, I had to get my information from Tucker instead. Once they took effect, he rushed off to the bathroom where I had the door locked from the outside. I told him he could have the key if he just told me who you were with and where you were. He refused to talk at first, citing that he had promised to keep your secret. Eventually, though, he cracked and told me that you were on a date at a concert. As to how I found this place, I used Tucker's new ghost tracking app on his cell phone to get your location."

Danny chuckled a little, pleased to hear that Tucker had tried his best before finally caving in.

"Took me a couple of hours by bike but I managed to find this warehouse and bribed my way inside. I tried looking around for you and eventually spotted you floating above the crowd and kissing Ember. I...I got so mad that I grabbed somebody's beer and tried to hit her. Unfortunately, my aim was off and I accidentally hit you. Sorry."

Danny just nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"So, why did I do all this and fight Ember? I was...angry that you didn't like me as a girlfriend. Not so much at you. You were at least honest with me and didn't beat around the bush. It was your honesty that hurt. I didn't want to, still don't want to accept that. When I heard from Tuck that you were on a date, I became jealous and suspicious. I remember how you disapproved when the whole Elliot incident occurred. I thought the same might happen to you. At times, during the ride her and before finally finding you and Ember, I kept thinking in the back of my head that I should turn back. Wait for you to tell Tucker and I when you felt comfortable. My pride and jealousy wouldn't let me accept that. When I saw the two of you together, it tore me up. I wanted to be the one you held, the one you kissed. I hated to see my crush with someone else. So I tried to take my anger out on Ember but accidentally hurt you instead. Even when I finally confronted Ember, she tried to convince me to go home, that she would even teleport me back home and not tell you that I hit you if I just left you two alone for the rest of my night."

Now tears were slowly falling from Sam's eyes and she looked down towards the ground. It was Danny who cupped her chin and brought her eyes back to his face, indicating for her to continue her story.

"I...I thought over her offer. Thought about taking it. But I was seeing green by then. I had it in my head that she had you hypnotized and was manipulating you. My jealousy was putting these pieces together and clouding my reasoning. A part of me still wants...still hopes that I was right and justified for what I did."

Before anyone could react, Sam leaned forward and kissed Danny full on the lips. She gave every ounce of passion she could, nipping at his lips, begging for him to kiss back.

Yet Danny didn't kiss back. He didn't stop her attempts but he didn't return the kiss. Off to the side, Kitty looked frustrated at what Sam was trying to pull. What right did she have at trying to steal her best friend's boyfriend? She was about to intervene when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She first looked over to Johnny but saw that he was absorbed in his phone and wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Then she turned to Ember. Ember looked briefly at Danny and Sam with a sad look in her eyes before turning her attention back to Kitty.

"She needs to do this, if only to confirm the truth she has been so reluctant to accept." She sighed.

Kitty nodded before stepping back to her original spot between Johnny and Ember.

As Sam separated from Danny, she desperately looked into his eyes, hoping that the lies she had told herself about Ember's hypnotism were true. Yet the look that Danny gave her only confirmed the bitter truth she had been trying to ignore.

"That's it, I guess." Sam croaked, more tears trailing down her cheeks. "Its all real and genuine."

Danny nodded his head in confirmation.

"I guess it is your turn now. I'll be sure to stay quiet and not interrupt."

Danny sighed before beginning his story. He began with their first flirtations at the Christmas party in the Ghost Zone. Then about Ember's concert he had watched. She listened to him explain his attraction to her, both physical and mental. Then there was what occurred in school yesterday with fighting Skulker and Ember's invitation. Finally, he talked about what he and Ember had done at the concert by meeting the dead rock stars, the crowd surfing, talking at the bar, Ember taking his virginity, and finally enjoying each other's company before he was knocked out. During this, Sam kept her silence, nodding her head in understanding while shedding a few more tears.

"Now that you know everything, where do we go from here?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm...I'm not happy with how this turned out and I'm still a little unsure on how to go on from here. But you are my best friend. I...I do want you to be happy. It may take a little while for me to get used to the fact that I won't be sharing in your happiness but I'm willing to give it a try."

Danny's face cracked into a grin. "That is all I ask." He said before leaning in and embracing her. "We still are and always will be best friends."

The remained like that for a moment before they separated. Sam stood up and helped Danny get shakily to his feet. She helped to support him before handing him off to Ember.

"Sorry about shooting you in the leg, clawing your shirt, and giving you a black eye." Sam apologized to Ember.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry about ruining your shirt and cunt punting you." Ember replied.

Nodding, Sam turned towards Kitty. "Sorry for accusing you of helping Ember brainwash Danny."

"No problem. I'm sorry about giving you the busted lips." Kitty said.

Again nodding, Sam finally turned her attention to Johnny, who had just put his phone away.

"Johnny."

"Goth." The biker replied.

Quicker than anyone could blink, Sam kicked out with her right foot, connecting with Johnny's genitals. He gave a shriek of pain before falling to the ground, cupping his crotch, and curling into a ball.

"That was for putting me in the cum puddle." She said menacingly before taking a deep breath and adding, "I forgive you for that and for hitting me over the head with a bottle.

Johnny's only reply was a high pitched moan.

Turning back to Ember, Sam asked, "Is that offer to take me home still on the table?"

Ember nodded before gently setting Danny on the ground and taking her hand. There was a whirlwind of blue flames before Sam found herself outside he mansion.

"My bike is resting on the side of the warehouse if you could get it." She added.

Ember teleported away before returning a few seconds later with Sam's bike. Taking the bike by the handles, Sam started walking towards the main gates before looking back to Ember.

"This is going to take some getting used to. You and Danny being together." She said.

Ember chuckled before replying. "Don't worry. We'll work this out one way or another."

With that, Ember teleported back to the concert and Danny, leaving Sam to continue walking back to her mansion. First, she would see if Tucker was still there and needed assistance. Then she would pay Jeeves for his overtime and send him home. After that, she would crash on her bed to sleep this crazy night off.


	6. Here Comes the Sun

**Chapter 6: Here Come the Sun**

 **Greetings, readers! I'm finally back with an update for this. You've probably noticed I've been all over the place these last two months, pumping out 3 one-shots while neglecting my other stories. For that, you have my apologies. My mind has been all over the place as of late, what with graduation, term papers, and eventual job hunting. Still, I feel I have an obligation to you to try and put out at least one update per month. Two if possible. Anyways, this will be the conclusion to the first part of this rewrite. After this update, I will put some more work into my other stories. I do not own Danny Phantom, the cover image, or 'Don't Let Me Down' by The Beatles. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****6 AM, The Warehouse*****

In a whirlwind of flames, Ember returned to the private alcove where she had left Danny after dropping Sam and her bike off at her house. To her amusement, Johnny was still on the floor in the fetal position, cradling his wounded manhood. Kitty was kneeling beside him, gently rubbing his back while occasionally laughing at the situation that her boyfriend had gotten himself into. Finally, she turned to look at her new boyfriend. Danny was slumped on the floor, softly snoring.

Giggling to herself, she strolled over to him, crouched down, and caressed his cheek.

"Danny. Babypop. You need to wake up." She cooed in his ear.

The black haired teenager groaned, rolling over on his back before opening his eyes.

"Hello there, beautiful." He croaked out in a hoarse voice, grinning at her.

Shaking her head in amusement, she pulled the boy to his feet. He leaned heavily on her, the combination of the amount of alcohol he had consumed and the lack of sleep he had obtained starting to take its toll on him.

"You've had quite the night, haven't you." She chuckled, lifting his head up to face her.

"All thanks to you, my lady." Danny replied, trying to stand up properly and giving her a bow. Unfortunately, he was still lacking in coordination and collapsed face first on to the carpeted floor.

Off to the side, Kitty started to laugh at the clumsy and drunken antics of the black haired teenager. Even Johnny managed a few feeble chuckles despite the pain in his crotch. Giggling lightly, Ember knelt down and helped him to his feet again. He would probably have a bruise on his forehead when he woke up in the morning but he was otherwise unharmed.

"You ready to sleep this night off?" She asked.

Surprisingly, he shook his head no.

"Not yet." Danny mumbled. "I want to see the Beatles before we leave."

"You sure? I don't want you passing out on me." She said, concern evident in her voice.

Much to her amusement, he put on the cute pouty face she secretly liked when things didn't quite go his way.

"I won't pass out." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ember leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ok. We'll stay for one song and then I'm taking you home. Deal?"

Danny nodded his head before returning the gesture. Holding onto her intoxicated and drowsy boyfriend, the ghostly rocker turned to look at Kitty and Johnny.

"What about you two? You gonna stay or go back to the Ghost Zone?"

"I think we'll be heading back home. After the beating he took, I don't think Johnny is ready to stay for the rest of the concert." Kitty said, rubbing her boyfriend's back in a soothing manner.

"Ok. We'll talk some more later." Ember said.

With that, the green haired ghost picked up Johnny with the help of Shadow and they flew out of the private area. Letting out a sigh, Ember, with Danny in tow, hobbled over and picked up both her guitar and Danny's present.

"Come on, Babypop. Let's get you your song." The flaming haired vixen said before carefully walking Danny out of their private area and making their way towards the crowd. The audience had significantly dwindled down from when Ember and Sam had their cat fight and the time they had waited for her to wake up immediately after. Instead of an ocean of spectral beings, there was only a few dozen milling around the staged and even less sitting at the bar, getting their last alcoholic beverages before last call. On the stage stood the ghostly forms of John Lennon and George Harrison. From the final notes that Ember could discern, she guessed that they had just finished playing Hey Jude.

"Aww." Danny moaned, nuzzling into Ember's neck. "We missed one of my favorite songs."

"Have I told you how cute you are when you pout or don't get your way?" Ember asked, giggling at his actions. His only reply was to plant butterfly kisses on the soft flesh of her neck.

While this was going on, the deceased members of the Fab Four began their next song.

 _Don't let me down_

 _Don't let me down_

Danny ceased his labor of love and turned his attention to the dead rock stars.

"You are such a goof when you are sloshed, Danny." The fiery haired rocker chuckled before wrapping her arms around his middle and turning her attention to John and George. This wasn't the first time she had seen them perform. The two would occasionally put on a show in one of the many bars that were located in the Ghost Zone. Yet this performance was more special than the others because she was enjoying it with Danny. Thinking back, she didn't think the night would turn out the way that it had. Sure, she had expected to listen to some great music and get to know Danny better. What she didn't expect was to take his virginity, get fairly boozed up herself, and get into a fight with his best friend who also had a crush on him. Still, even after everything that had gone wrong on her date with Danny, she would go through it again. Danny was so sweet, so innocent (well, maybe not so innocent anymore), so caring, and so completely smitten with her. What was crazy was that she felt the same way for him.

 _Nobody ever loved me like she does_

 _Ooo she does, yes she does_

 _And if somebody loved me like she do me_

 _Ooo she do me, yes she does_

With Danny, he was content with leaning into the warm embrace of his new lover. While his senses weren't as sharp as they normally would be, he still enjoyed the feel of her bosom on his back and her arms around his middle. Like Ember, he hadn't expected things to turn out the way that they had. Still, there wasn't much to complain about. He had made love to a girl he had a crush on. He discovered that she had the same feelings for him as he did for her. While Sam had gone a little off the deep end when she discovered the two together, there seemed to be hope for her yet. The future was certainly looking bright for our young hero.

 _I'm in love for the first time_

 _Don't you know it's gonna last?_

 _It's a love that lasts forever_

 _It's a love that had no past_

As the song continued, Danny tried and failed to stifle a yawn from escaping his mouth. He desperately wanted to stay and watch the last of the concert yet his body was slowly defeating his will. Sleep was coming soon and would not care if he was in his bed or here at the concert.

"Ready to head out, Danny?" Ember asked, giving him a sly smile.

The exhausted teenager shook his head.

"No. I can stAAAy a little longer." He tried to say through the yawn he let out.

Looking him in the eye, she could see he was fighting just to keep his eyes open and could feel his legs were becoming weaker and weaker.

"Come on. Time to go home." She said before planting her lips on his and teleporting out of the concert.

 *****Danny's Room*****

As soon as they landed in his room, Danny collapsed back onto his bed, pulling Ember with him.

"OOFF." Danny exclaimed as he felt the weight of his girlfriend on top of him.

"Not my most graceful of landings." Ember giggled, seeing the dizzy look her lover now had. "How do you feel, Babypop?"

Danny simply groaned, his mind already drifting to sleep as soon as he hit the bed. Chuckling to herself, Ember made all his clothes, except for his boxers, intangible before tossing them in the hamper. With that done, she carefully tucked Danny into bed.

"Don't go." Danny mumbled.

Looking down at him, she could see he barely managed to crack open his eyes, giving her a pleading look.

"If I could stay, I would do it in a heartbeat." She replied, caressing his cheek as she said it. "But I don't think we want your parents to find out about us so soon."

Gloomily, he nodded his head in understanding.

"That doesn't mean I won't drop by later today once you've gotten a few hours of sleep." She added. "Then we can have some more fun."

"I...would like...that." He said softly before his eyes finally shut. His breathing became heavy and he was softly snoring.

Shaking her head in amusement, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Then she carefully walked over to his desk, set down his guitar beside the chair, took a pen and a sticky note, and wrote down her phone number for him. Just as she had finished, Ember heard someone open the door. She quickly turned around to see who it was, ready to turn invisible and speed out of there as fast as she could.

"Danny? You back yet?" The voice of his sister, Jazz, asked, peering into the room. The first thing she saw was her brother sleeping in his bed, that brought a smile to her face. Continuing her look about the room, she was surprised to see Ember staring nervously back at her.

Getting over her initial surprise, she smiled kindly at the ghostly rocker before quietly stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. She was wearing a modest blue night gown and a pair of bunny slippers.

"So how was the concert?" She asked, giving Ember a knowing smile.

"How...how did you know?" The ghost asked.

"I'm his big sister. I tend to find out about these things one way or another." Jazz said in a matter of fact tone.

"Right..." She replied. "The concert went well. Better than either of us would have expected."

"Really?" Jazz asked, a smirk blooming on her face. "What exactly happened that you didn't expect?"

Ember gulped. Now she understood how the girl had managed to find out about her and Danny's date.

Amusement danced in the elder Fenton's eyes as she continued her interrogation.

"You popped his cherry, didn't you?"

All Ember could do was blush at being found out. There was something about your boyfriend's older sister finding out about the two of you having sex that made her feel embarrassed.

Jazz began to softly giggle at the ghost's predicament.

"So you aren't mad?" Ember finally asked.

The sister shook her head.

"At least he lost it to someone he cared about." She said before her smile turned into a thin, serious line. "I can only hope you feel the same way about him?"

Ember rapidly nodded her head yes.

"Absolutely. He is so kind and caring for me. I would do anything to keep him happy."

This brought the smile back to the sister's face.

"Good. I'm happy to see you two together." She said before crossing the room and pulling the ghostly rocker into a hug. Ember was stunned at the girls action but was soon to return the gesture.

"Treat him well, ok?" Jazz asked. "He'll treat you like a queen even when you treat him like a peasant."

"Don't worry." The ghost replied. "I know we will have some differences but I won't ever betray his trust or love."

They remained like that for a few more seconds before separating.

"I better get going. I should probably catch a few hours of sleep before I meet up with Danny in the afternoon."

Jazz nodded her head.

"When he wakes up, it might be best to give him plenty of water and a few Alka Seltzers. From how much he drank, he's gonna have one bitch of a hangover."

The older sister sighed before nodding her head.

With that, Ember disappeared to her realm in a whirlwind of flames. Seconds later, she was in the living room of her realm. It was then that the full weight of her own exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been doing her best to push through it until after she had dropped Danny off. Now that he was safe and sound in his bed, she felt free to give into the welcoming embrace of sleep. Slowly, she drifted up the stairs to her bedroom. Upon entering, she carefully placed her guitar on the stand next to her bed before stripping out of her clothes to her matching set of black bra and panties. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was about 6:30 in the morning.

"Time flies when you are having fun." She mused before crawling into her bed and wrapping herself in the sheets. While they were warm and comforting, she couldn't help but miss the embrace of Danny's arms around her.

"Soon." She mumbled as her eyes began to droop. "Babypop and I will be together again soon."

 *****Meanwhile, At the Manson Mansion*****

After putting her bike away, Sam walked towards the home theater to check on Jeeves. Each step she took sent a dull shot of pain through her sore muscles.

"I guess that counts as my workout for the rest of the week." She mused, making a mental note to take a few muscle relaxers before she went to bed.

As she rounded the corner, she was surprised to see Jeeves standing diligently outside the bathroom. She knew he would remain until Tucker finally left the bathroom.

"Morning, Jeeves. Did Tucker leave?" Sam asked. She noticed that despite the butler being as attentive as usual, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Good morning, Madam. I am afraid that your friend is still in the restroom. From what I could determine, he finished his defecation an hour ago and swiftly passed out minutes later if the snoring that is emanating from the toilet is any indication."

As if to prove his point, the goth girl heard what sounded like a chainsaw coming from the bathroom. At the same time, she smelt a scent so foul it would probably knock a buzzard off a poop wagon.

"Dear God!" Sam silently exclaimed, covering her nose. "Are you saying that from the time I left to just an hour ago, he has been emptying his bowels?"

"Precisely, Madam." Jeeves said.

"Did he accidentally activate the rectal cleansing button?" She asked?

"Three times, Madam."

A shudder went through the teenage girl's body. "Why my parents decided that would be a good thing to buy, I'll never know. In a situation like this, I think I'll take the use of toilet paper over the water use and the discomfort that must bring."

"Speaking of toilet paper, we are now down to 8 rolls." The butler remarked. "Shall I put that on the grocery list for the shopping list this weekend?"

Sam gave the manservant and astounded look. "You mean to tell me Tuck went through 24 rolls of toilet paper?"

"Correct, Madam."

Sam let out a sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Do I want to know how full my waste conversion tank is in the greenhouse?"

"I would estimate it is either at the brim or just under maximum capacity."

Sam shuddered to think how her plants were dealing with the dramatic influx of fertilizer. On the one hand, she wouldn't have to worry about buying any more for a while. On the other, she wasn't sure if she would be stepping into her greenhouse for a few days. The smell outside the bathroom was terrible. She didn't want to imagine how bad it would be when it was fully exposed to her nose when she entered the greenhouse.

"Very well, Jeeves. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty tonight." Sam said. Pulling out her wallet, she gave the manservant a crisp new 100 dollar bill.

"Much appreciated, Madam. I hope you don't mind if I come in a little late this evening." Jeeves said as he tucked the bill away in his breast pocket.

"Not at all. You deserve a full rest after what you have done." Sam said.

With that, Jeeves bowed his head to the girl and made his way towards his personal quarters. Letting out a sigh, Sam debated on wether or not to wake up her friend. He had certainly been through a tough ordeal and would probably appreciate a more comfortable sleeping arrangement.

"Nah." Sam said, shaking her head before making her way towards her room. "Might as well let him sleep. I'll make it up to him whenever I get up. Knowing him, He'll want a Supreme Meal at the Nasty Burger along with an explanation of what happened."

That brought a sour look to her face as she recalled the events at the concert. Danny and Ember. The hero of Amity dating one of the town's frequent villains. Irony certainly had a sense of humor. Why couldn't things be simpler and Danny have just agreed to go out with her?

This train of thought brought a pang of guilt to her.

"I agreed to give her a chance and accept Danny's choice." Sam mumbled to herself as she opened the door to her room and slowly stripped down to her matching purple bra and panties. "Still, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

As she drifted off to sleep, a small smile did cross her face. Though it may seem like a minor consolation considering the events that had transpired, she and Danny were still friends.

 *****Meanwhile...*****

After a five minute flight back home, a man transitioned back into his human form before walking through the halls of his elaborate mansion. A soft meow came from near his ankles, indicating that his pet had been alerted to his return and was now following him to his bed chambers.

"Good morning, my dear." Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius, AKA the Mayor of Amity, said to his cat, Maddie. The cat purred and rubbed her head against his leg.

"My evening was pleasant, thanks for asking. I thoroughly enjoyed the bands that were present. Although I was slightly disappointed neither David Bowie nor Lemmy were able to attend. Most likely it was due to their deaths occurring fairly recently and they were unable to squeeze them into the schedule."

Again, the cat named Maddie's only response was another meow.

"Yes, It was still an excellent event nonetheless." Vlad said as he entered his room, stripped from his usual suit and put on his red satin pajamas.

"I was surprised to see my little badger in attendance with Ms. McLain. From the information I was able to gather through my observations, it seems that they fancy one another, even going as far as to spend time in one of the curtained areas and fornicate."

Another meow from the cat.

"I also found it intriguing that Ms. Manson managed to track down young Daniel and confront the two about their new relationship. I might have been able to use her jealousy to my advantage if they didn't resolve their conflict once they knocked her out. Sadly, my guess is that they managed to talk it out once she came around. Unfortunate."

Meow.

Vlad sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Although he was reluctant to admit it, it seemed young Daniel was somewhat correct in his point in being an obsessed and lonely man that couldn't let go of a grudge. He was talking to his cat like it was a normal human being, for Christ's sake! Maybe Daniel was right. Maybe he should move on. That Ms. Spectra had caught his eye the few times he had met her. She was certainly beautiful and he did have a thing for red heads if his infatuation with Maddie was any indication.

"No!" He said, shaking the distracting thoughts out of his head. He had come too far, invested too much, and spent too much time not to follow through with his plan. With this new information, surely he could convince Danny to renounce his father and Maddie to abandon her bumbling husband. Already, new plans were forming. Surely he could come up with a foolproof plan...couldn't he?

Shaking his head in frustration, Vlad crawled into his bed and began to drift to sleep.

"You may have a new lover in your life, little badger, but how long can you keep it a secret?"


	7. How to Deal with Hangovers

**Chapter 7: How to Deal with Hangovers**

 **Hey guys. Seems that I'm on a roll with these updates so far. I guess graduating from college can give a guy that extra time and energy to concentrate more. So this and the next three to five chapters will cover the down time in between my original story and its sequel, 'The Man Who Sold Them Out'. Other that that, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I do not own Danny Phantom. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Fenton House, 12 PM*****

The weekend. A time of the week were everyone, young and old, can relax from the stress of work. The Fentons were no exception. Instead of working diligently on a new weapon experiment or test, Jack was relaxing on the couch, watching the channels go by, while Maddie did some light cleaning.

The siblings were another matter. For the entire morning, Jazz had been doing her best to go about her normal weekend routine. The only difference was that she had to cover for her little brother whenever he parents asked why he hadn't woken up yet. Lucky for her, they had only asked twice. Still, she knew their curiosity would eventually win out and they would check on him.

Currently, she was going to wake up her brother so he could get out and moving to work off the remains of his hangover.

This caused the redhead to chuckle to herself. Her sixteen year old brother certainly led an interesting life. Fighting dozens of different ghosts and now getting into a relationship with one of his enemies.

"Little brother. Time to wake up." Jazz said as she opened the door to Danny's bedroom. Inside, Danny was just as Ember had left him. Softly snoring, the boy was sleeping on his bed, the sheets coming to his chest. A small smile was at the corner of his mouth, either from remembering the previous night's activities or whatever he was currently dreaming about.

"Come on, Danny. You need to get up." The elder Fenton sibling continued, walking over to her bother's bed and lightly touching his arm.

This time she got a slight response from him. Danny groaned, the little smile he had disappearing from his face.

"Ok. I tried to do this the nice way. Now I have to do it the Big Sister way." Jazz said, a mischievous grin spreading on her face.

Turning her back to her brother, she loudly said, "TRUST FALL!", before falling backwards onto her passed out brother.

As soon as she landed on Danny, he let out a pained groan.

"You promised not to do that again." The younger sibling mumbled as he pushed his sister off him. To his annoyance, she was laughing up a storm and it was increasing his already throbbing headache. "Besides, I thought you were supposed to be all grown up and the mature one."

"I think I learned after the first Youngblood encounter that there is a time and place to act like a kid again. This just happened to be one of those time." She giggled before standing back up and looking down at Danny.

His eyes were bloodshot and his face was starting to turn green.

"Come on. Let's get you to the bathroom." The redhead said. Grabbing his arms, she pulled the boy out of his bed. Danny stumbled before leaning heavily on his sister.

"Can you walk by yourself?" She asked.

Danny took one step and almost fell face first to the floor if it wasn't for Jazz's quick reflexes.

"Ok...That's a no." The sister said, struggling to keep him on his feet. Throwing his arm around her neck, she helped him hobble out of the bedroom and into his bathroom. As soon as she knelt him down on the tile before the toilet, Danny vomited. As to bowl filled with bile and alcohol, Jazz did her best to keep him from falling into it.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" The elder Fenton sibling asked once he came up for air.

"A swig of Jack Daniels...six rum and cokes...three boilermakers..." The boy mumbled before emptying his stomach again. "And five mouthfuls of Fireball."

"You had to go all out on your first time of drinking, didn't you?" Jazz sighed, gently rubbing his back.

Despite how he was currently feeling, Danny managed to chuckle.

"Can't say...I wouldn't do it again." He panted before throwing up again. Spitting out the last of the bile in his mouth, he flushed the toilet before putting his back against the bathtub.

Danny's body was covered in sweat and his face had gone from sickly green to a flushed red. His head was throbbing and there was a constant ringing in his ears. All in all, the black haired teenager felt like shit.

Still, he would gladly relive this pain knowing that Ember and him were now together.

"Feeling better?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Much better." He said, a smile returning to his face.

"Good. Can I trust you enough to be able to shower yourself or..."

"Jaaazzz" The black haired boy said in an annoyed tone.

"Just checking." She chuckled before standing back up. "When you're done, check your desk. Ember left you her number and probably wants you to text her."

With that, she turned around and left the bathroom.

"Jazzy Pants! Was that Danny waking up?" Her dad called from downstairs.

The eldest Fenton sibling sighed at her father's name for her before walking down to the living room.

"Yes, Dad. Danny just got up and is taking a shower right now." Jazz replied before plopping herself on the couch.

"When did he get home last night? We went to bed around midnight and he hadn't come home." Maddie asked.

"He, Sam, and Tucker pulled an all night movie marathon and he came home around six in the morning."

"Funny. I didn't hear him come in." Jack mused.

"You could sleep through a hurricane, dear." Maddie chuckled. "As for me, I was fast asleep and I probably couldn't hear anything over your father's snoring."

"Maddie!" Jack moaned, much to the amusement of the Fenton women.

 *****Meanwhile, at Sam's Mansion*****

***Knock, knock, knock!***

Inside her bedroom, Sam turned over in her sleep.

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!***

This time the knocking was louder, causing the goth girl to stir a little.

"SAM! OPEN UP!" An extremely annoyed Tucker yelled.

"Ugh." Sam groaned as her tired eyes cracked open. Turning over to check her clock, she saw that it was noon.

"Fuck me." She mumbled before throwing off the sheets and stumbling to the door.

"I'm coming! Just quit pounding on the door!" The goth said irritably.

As Sam opened the door, she saw an annoyed Tucker glaring back at her. The boy had bags under his eyes and a scowl on his face. She saw his eyes momentarily widen and roam her body that she now remembered was only clothed in bra and panties before they returned to her face.

"Do you have any idea what I had to endure last night?" He asked.

Sam sighed. She knew she had to face the music in concern to Tucker's torture but she was still reluctant to do so.

The goth took a deep breath before replying "No."

"Almost 8 hours!" He growled. "You know how much I shit I pushed out of my body?"

"No." Sam sighed again.

"In all honesty, I don't even know. I didn't think my body could produce that much but your little 'persuasive technique' proved me wrong."

"I'm sorry. I let my jealousy get the better of me." The goth said.

"Glad to see you realize that now." Tucker muttered to himself before speaking to Sam again. "You owe me. Big time."

"Yes, Tucker." Sam sighed.

"I'm not joking. Get dressed because you, Danny, and I are going to the Nasty Burger to talk this out."

"Am I to assume that I'm buying?" She asked, rubbing her temple at the headache slowly forming.

"Yup."

"Fine. Give me ten minutes so I can get showered, dressed, and text Danny." She said, ready to close the door.

"Wait." Tucker said, causing Sam to pause.

"What now?" The goth asked.

"Why don't you ever go to the pool in a bikini? As your friend, I gotta say you have a great body." The geek said, his eyes freely roaming her body again, pausing to inspect her legs, panty clad waist, and her B-cup breasts.

"Eyes up here, Tuck." Sam said, snapping her fingers in his face to bring his attention to her face. "While I'm flattered that you find me attractive, I hate the sun and I refuse to conform to skin tanning."

"Isn't that bad for you? I read in an article that not enough sunlight could be detrimental for your health and make you lethargic. Besides, our skin naturally tans and you can prevent skin cancer by just applying sunblock." Tucker reasoned.

This threw the goth for a loop.

"One. Since when do you read anything other than comics, textbooks, and Playboy to find a medical article like that? Two..."

Sam paused. Tucker had her with his reasoning. She knew that plants required sunlight to live and flourish. It stands to reason that humans would also require the same, to an extent. He was also right about sunblock and natural tanning.

"Two?" Tucker said, hoping Sam would admit he was right about healthy habits for once.

"Shut up, Tucker." She said, refusing to acknowledge his logic and shutting the door.

"I'm right. She just doesn't want to admit it." He chuckled to himself. Taking out his phone, Tucker quickly began texting Danny.

 *****20 Minutes Later, Danny's Room*****

Turning the water off, Danny grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He felt a little better than when he woke up and the four ibuprofen he took before getting in the shower were starting to kick in.

Walking into his room with a towel around his waist, he walked over to his desk. There sat his phone and a sticky note. On the note was Ember's number, a message saying to text her once he woke up, and a kiss print.

"I think I could get used to having a girlfriend." Danny chuckled before picking up his phone. Turning it on, he saw that he had a new message from Tucker.

 _Meet us at the Nasty Burger at 1. Sam is buying lunch and we need to talk about last night._

The black haired boy let out a groan.

"Guess I have to face the music." He said.

Texting back to say that he would be there, the youngest Fenton then began to text Ember.

 *****Ember's Realm*****

Ember woke from her sleep when she heard the sound of her phone going off. Groaning, she rolled over to her nightstand and checked who had texted her. The ghostly rocker immediately perked up once she saw that it was Danny who had messaged her.

 _Morning, Blue Flame. Thanks for leaving me your phone number. How are you today?_

Ember giggled. Not even a day together and he had come up with a nick name for her.

 _I'm doing fine. Glad to hear you're awake. How are you feeling today? And, not that I mind, how did I earn the name Blue Flame?_

Thinking she would jump in the shower, Ember stripped off her bra and panties and began walking to her bathroom. Just as she turned on the water, she heard her phone go off again. What Danny replied made her laugh.

 _When I woke up, I felt like shit. Jazz had to help me to the bathroom. Threw up several times. My head feels like it went a couple rounds with Mike Tyson. Other than that, not too bad. I'm going to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Tucker and Sam to talk about last night. If you can come over, I would appreciate it. As for the nick name, a blue flame is the hottest kind of fire :)_

Underneath this message came a picture of the black haired boy. He was standing in front of his bathroom mirror in nothing but his black boxers. His face was a little pale and there were dark circles under his eyes but he still managed to put on a smile for her. Under the picture was another short message.

 _This pic doesn't really do me justice or capture how bad I still feel :P. Sorry about the lack of clothes. Just got out of the shower._

Ember smiled. She liked the new nick name (Much better than the generic ones Skulker used). She could also tell how tired her new boyfriend was from his picture. Still, he managed to put on a smile just for her.

"Time to repay the favor." Ember mused to herself before walking over to her full length mirror and taking a picture of her nude body while putting on a cheeky smile. Once she was satisfied with the picture she began texting away.

 _I love your new pet name for me, Babypop. Hangover sickness definitely sucks for first time drinkers. Don't worry though. I'll help you build up a tolerance. I'll meet up with you and your friends there later. I'm about to jump in the shower myself ;)_

Sending the text and then the picture, she set her phone down and stepped into the shower. As the water ran down her body, she couldn't help smiling at the memories of last night. The break up with Skulker, inviting Babypop to the concert, enjoying the concert, the drinking, the love making, and even getting caught by Kitty and Johnny.

Scrubbing in shampoo and conditioner, the ghostly rocker hoped that Danny's friends would try to be nice to her. Granted, she was sure that Sam would still be cautious around her and it would take some time for her to get over her feelings for Danny. The nerd...He was a mystery. While he did seem to like her music (If his terrible rendition of her signature song was any indication) and was a crucial part of Team Phantom, his loyalties could be swayed from time to time if money, tech, or his pride was on the line.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ember rinsed her body off one more time before shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. The convenient thing about her hair was it dried itself and she would never have to worry about it going out. Deciding to forgo tying her hair in her usual pony tail, she let it cascade down her back, the ends touching the top of her lovely bum.

Picking up her phone, she saw that Danny had replied.

 _While I'm flattered that you sent me the picture, you really didn't need to._

Ever the gentleman, Danny was. Chuckling at his reply, the ghostly rocker finished drying herself off. Tossing the towel over a bar, she then walked down to her living room and kitchen. In the kitchen, making a mimosa, was Penelope Spectra.

"Morning, Penny" Ember said to her misery loving friend.

"Morning, Ember" Spectra responded before taking a sip from her drink. "I thought I was the only one in our trio that was an exhibitionist."

"Your the only one that tries to get men's attention through exhibitionism. I just like to go nude in my realm when nobody else is here."

"I'll make a dirty girl of you yet." Spectra chuckled before walking into the living room and plopping herself on the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Ember asked as she made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Ugh." The ghostly redhead sighed before stretching out on the couch in an overly dramatic pose. "I'm growing tired of Bertrand."

"Again? What did he do this time?" The rocker asked, taking her afternoon breakfast into the living room and sitting cross legged before her friend.

"It's not what he has done. It's more of what he doesn't do. Bertrand is so vanilla and bland. The complete opposite of what you would expect from a shapeshifter. On top of that, he just does whatever I want."

"I thought you liked it whenever people did whatever you wanted?" Ember asked before taking a bite of cereal.

"I do but I also want a man to...romance me. Have his own wants and desires. I want to ride him like a stallion one minute and the next have him fuck me like a bitch in heat." Penelope said, her eyes staring at nothing in particular while she explained her perfect man.

Breaking out of her daydream was Ember's laughter.

"Somebody's been reading Kitty's romance novels." The rocker teased from her spot on the floor.

"Shut up." The misery ghost muttered. "Just promise me if you find a decent single man to send him my way."

"Whatever you say." Ember said before taking another bite of cereal.

"So how was your night?" Spectra asked.

"Well..." She said, a smile coming to her face.

 *****Meanwhile, At the Nasty Burger*****

"Welcome to Good Burger! Home of the Good Burger! May I take your..." An employee with dreads began to say before he was cut off by the manager.

"We talked about this, Ed. This isn't Good Burger, this is Nasty Burger. Now start delivering orders to the customers."

"Oh...Ok!" The employee said before walking off to deliver orders.

"Where did you find that guy?" Sam asked the manager.

"Yeah. It looks like he never left the 90s." Danny added.

"He came to town a while ago after his old chain restaurant closed down. Believe it or not, he knows his way around the kitchen and actually helped us stabilize our Nasty Sauce recipe." The manager said before the four of them glanced at the new worker.

"Look! I'm Grape Nose Guy! Bloopity, bloopity, bloopity, bloopity!"

"Still, he definitely has a few screws loose." The manager said before turning back to the three teens. "So what can I get you three today?

"Nasty Salad with water please." Sam said.

"A medium Double Nasty with cheese." Danny added.

"Ok. And for you, sir?"

Tucker had a determined look on his face before he gave his order.

"I'll have the Nasty Challenge."

Danny, Sam, and the manager looked at the boy in astonishment.

"You sure you want the Nasty Challenge, sir?" The manager asked. "I've seen your entire football team try and do the challenge and every one of them failed."

"Tucker!" Sam hissed. "Do you know how much meat is in that challenge?"

"12 half-pound burger patties, each topped with cheese and bacon, in between two buns along with a pound of fries." Tucker answered emotionlessly.

"I refuse to buy you that..." The goth began to protest before her friend turned to glare at her.

"You owe me." He growled.

Sam opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, trying to find a comeback to his reply. When she didn't, she took a deep breath in and out before nodding her head.

"Give it to him." She said through gritted teeth.

"You do realize that if he fails, you'll be paying the seventy-five dollar price tag, right?" The manager said, trying his best to talk her out of this.

"Yes, but I owe him big time." Sam sighed.

"Ok." He said, ringing up the order and handing over the receipt and their drink cups. Once the trio sat down in a booth, Sam started off on Tucker.

"How could you do that, Tucker? I know I owe you for putting you through the laxative interrogation but did you really need to order the Nasty Challenge?"

"You didn't have to shit out everything you and your parents ate since birth!" Tucker replied.

"That is a complete exaggeration!"

"My bowels claim otherwise!"

What broke up the tense moment was Danny's chuckles.

"Since you seem to be having a grand ol' time by yourself, Danny, why don't you tell me the girl I was covering you for?" Tucker said rounding on his other friend.

"Fuck." Danny muttered under his breath before replying. "Umm...You know her and Sam got to meet her."

"How did that meeting turn out?" The Techno Geek asked.

"First there was a cat fight, followed by a long discussion about feelings and who liked who, and finishing off with Sam understanding what she did wrong and accepting that I've got a girlfriend."

"Ok. That answers why Sam seems more relaxed than yesterday but you still didn't answer my first question."

Danny sighed.

"Well..."

"Hey, Babypop." A familiar voice whispered in Danny's ear.

The trio turned their heads. There, sitting to Danny's left, was Ember. Currently, her hair was flowing down her back instead of in her usual pony tail. She wore her usual tank top but had decided on wearing some loose fitting black sweat pants instead of her skinny jeans. She smiled at Danny before leaning in to peck him on the lips. Once they separated, the rocker quickly turned invisible.

Tucker was astonished.

"YOUR DATING..." He started to yell before Sam put her hand over his mouth.

"Keep quiet!" Sam said. We are in a public restaurant and we don't need people knowing who Danny is dating."

The geek nodded his head in acknowledgement before the goth removed her hand.

Just then, the food arrived.

"Alright. A Nasty Salad for you." The manager said before handing the food to Sam.

"A Double Nasty with medium fries for you." He continued, giving Danny his meal.

"Last but not least, the Nasty Challenge for you." He said as another employee walked over with the gigantic tray of food. As it passed by, people began to get excited and turned their attention to the foursomes' table.

"The rules are simple, eat everything on the plate and no bathroom breaks. You can get all the soda and condiments you want but that is it. You win, the meal is free, you get $250, and a spot on the wall of fame. Lose and your friend pays the full amount."

Tucker nodded his head before he began to eat. The crowd cheered on the geek as he quickly consumed the first cheese and bacon covered patty before going to work on the second.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone try to beat the Nasty Challenge." Ember said quietly so only their table could hear.

"Me neither." Danny chuckled as he ate his meal. While the Nasty Burger was far from nutritional, it was definitely helping him overcome his hangover.

"I still can't believe you, Tucker." Sam huffed in annoyance as he inhaled a mouthful of fries before washing it down with a gulp of soda. "Do you know what they do to those animals?"

"No but its delicious." The geek replied before grabbing another burger patty and eating it.

"How could you possibly live with yourself for eating all that meat that was hormone injected and slaughtered for your consumption?" She tried again.

"Well, you don't see me putting a gun in my mouth, now do you?" He replied before letting out a tremendous burp. "Yes! More stomach room!"

"Half way there! Half way there!" The crowd chanted.

Sam groaned. "How do people find this entertaining?"

"For one thing, they aren't being scared off by ghosts. For another, there isn't much else to do in this town." Danny said.

"You can't say that this isn't somewhat interesting." Ember said.

Sam just grumbled incoherently in reply.

"Awww. Somebody is mad." Danny teased as he began to work on his fries.

"I'm not mad." The goth huffed.

"Yes you are." The rocker continued. "Your bottom lip is sticking out and you're mumbling."

"Neither of you are funny!" Sam hissed, trying to fight the smile from coming to her face.

"Yes they are." Tucker said as he finished the last of his fries.

This caused Danny and Ember to start laughing. Lucky for Ember, she couldn't be heard over the cheering from the crowd.

"ONE MORE BITE! ONE MORE BITE!" The restaurant roared as the geek came down to his last bite of cheeseburger.

With an overly dramatic flourish, Tucker downed the last bite and chased it with some soda. The crowd roared.

"TUCKER! TUCKER! TUCKER!"

"I could get used to this." The geek remarked as he was handed his money and had his picture taken for the wall of fame.

"Not with my money, you aren't" Sam said, causing Tucker to groan.

"Come on, Sam. Let Tuck enjoy his moment." Danny said as the four walked out of the Nasty Burger and into the park. Once they were sure they were alone, Ember became visible again.

"So. You and Ember?" Tucker asked as he massaged his food baby.

"Yup. Me and Babypop." The rocker said, giving Danny a chaste kiss to prove her point.

"Well, stranger things have happened." The geek said. "You mind telling me how this all started?"

The new couple nodded their heads before beginning their story on how they came together.


	8. Hit the Road Jack! I Mean Skulker

**Chapter 8: Hit the Road, Jack! I Mean...Skuker**

 **Back again, my friends! After updating my other stories, I have finally come back around to this story. So here is where this rewrite of my original story begins to deviate. These next few chapters will go over the time between my first two stories and go over some character development that the first version lacked. I do not own Danny Phantom. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Monday, 7:30 AM, Fenton Works*****

"Jazz! Check on your brother, please. School starts in 30 minutes!" Maddie Fenton called from the basement. Finishing off the rest of her breakfast, Jazz cleaned up her dishes before heading up the stairs to her brother's room.

"Please don't be naked or having sex. PLEASE don't be naked or having sex!" The redhead prayed before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later, the door flew open, revealing Ember...in all her nude glory.

"Jazzy!" The rocker ghost said before pulling the girl in and shutting the door behind her.

"Ember...You aren't wearing anything." The eldest Fenton sibling said, looking at the girl's face and not her intimate areas.

"Why would I? You and Danny are the only ones here." Ember replied.

The fiery haired ghost had her hair down instead of her usual pony tail. She was giving the redhead a knowing smirk as the girl tried her best not to let her eyes travel south of her face.

"So what brings you here? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to see Danny and I fooling around...Unless you are into that sort of thing."

"WHAT!? NO!" Jazz exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink at the insinuation.

"Oh, I see. If you wanted to see ME so badly, you should have just told me." Ember replied cheekily, walking up to the redhead until they were face to face.

"We just have to keep it secret from Danny. I don't think he would like to know that you were both Eskimo siblings to me." She whispered in Jazz's ear while lightly bringing the girl's right hand to her left breast.

"EW EW EW!" The elder Fenton Sibling squealed. "That is disgusting! That is not the reason and I do NOT swing that way!"

To the annoyance of the redhead, Ember broke down laughing, bending over double and clutching at her sides.

"You and your brother are so easy to tease and embarrass!" The rocker giggled.

"Em, what are you OHMYGODJAZZ!" Danny exclaimed as he exited his bathroom into the bedroom. His hands immediately covered his crotch

"Why are you naked?" The elder sibling asked, covering her eyes so she wouldn't see her brother's crotch.

"This is MY room! I can be naked in it if I want! Why are you in here?" The younger sibling replied, quickly dashing behind Ember and using her body as a shield. Keeping her body close to his, he rested his now crimson face on her right shoulder.

"Dawww!" The ghostly rocker cooed as his arms wrapped around her waist. She nuzzled into his cheek to reassure and calm him.

"That was me, Babypop. Just wanted to tease her." She said.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Cus it was funny and you wouldn't want me any other way." She replied cheekily.

They giggled before pecking each other on the lips.

"Love you, Blue Flame."

"Love you too, Babypop."

"This is romantic and all..." Jazz interrupted, "But Danny and I have school in 20 minutes."

The two lovers sighed in exasperation before moving towards the closet. Jazz decided to turn away from them to give them some form of privacy. She thought about sitting on the bed but quickly decided against it due to the damp patches which she could only assume were cum stains that littered the bed.

"You might want to think about changing your sheets as well before Mom starts asking questions." She added, deciding to sit in his desk chair while the couple dressed themselves.

The lovers ignored her and opened the closet.

"We need to get you a new wardrobe." Ember sighed as she flicked through his main white T-shirts with red dots in the middle.

"Sorry. Bit of a creature of habit." Danny replied.

"Don't worry. I'll take you shopping after school." She said, caressing his cheek.

Ember giggled when she heard his groan before adding. "If you are a good boy, we might stop in Victoria's Secret and I'll let you pic out some lingerie for me to wear." She purred in his ear.

Danny blushed deeply at the implication but nodded his head vigorously in reply.

"Still in the room!" Jazz spoke up.

"Still don't care!" Ember replied.

Seeing that he didn't have any other options, she pulled out a pair of jeans for Danny and two of his shirts. She handed the jeans and one of the shirts to him while putting on the other one.

Danny chuckled at the ghost's antic. The shirt barely covered her sex, left her cute behind exposed, and he could see her hardened, pierced nipples poking up from underneath the fabric.

"You look much better in that shirt than I do." He said while pulling out a fresh pair of boxers and socks from his dresser.

"The girlfriend should always look better in their boyfriend's shirt." The rocker replied cheekily.

Shaking his head in amusement, Danny began putting on his clothes for the day. Thinking it best to at least try and get on the good side of her boyfriend's sister, Ember walked over to the bed and began getting dressed as well. Once they were both dressed, or in Ember's case just putting on her panties and jeans while holding her top under her arms, the couple walked over to Jazz.

"There, happy now?" The ghost sarcastically asked?

"Doesn't erase the mental images of seeing the two of you naked." Jazz grumbled before nodding her head.

Ember simply smirked before putting her arms around the siblings and teleporting them out of the house and to an ally next to Casper High.

"There and with 15 minutes to spare." The rocker said, giving Jazz a knowing look.

"Not like you can help him catch up on breakfast." The redhead huffed.

In a flash of blue flames, Ember disappeared. After 5 seconds, she returned next to Danny, bearing a bag from the restaurant with the golden arches.

"Gotcha breakfast, Babypop." The girl said before giving the black haired boy a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, Em." He replied, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink at her gesture.

"How did you get that and pay for that so quickly?" Jazz inquired, her hands on her hips.

"Wow! Would you look at the time!" The fiery maned rocker said, checking an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Gotta go! Have fun at school, Danny!"

With that, the girl vanished in a whirlwind of flames.

"Yes! She got me hash browns!" The youngest Fenton sibling exclaimed before chowing down on his meal of sausage, egg, and cheese nestled between two halves of an English muffin.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed, unable to believe her brother's lack of concern over the fact that Ember had stolen food.

"You are absolutely right, Jazz." Danny said, swallowing his food before replying. "If she would have gotten me two chicken biscuits from Chik-fil-a, that would have been even better!"

The elder Fenton sibling sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation as they made their way up the school steps.

Just then, Tucker and Sam called out to them from the top of stairs.

"Hey! We were wondering when you two would make it." Tucker said once the siblings reached the top.

"Yeah. What took you so long and why didn't you do the usual walk to school with us?" Sam added.

"I was ready to go at the usual time but..." Jazz began to say before glaring at her brother. Danny's cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry. We just...lost track of time." The boy replied, not wanting to meet his friends' eyes while he continued eating.

Tucker's mouth was agape, shocked and in awe at the words left unsaid. Sam, on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest and held back a sigh of frustration.

"So if that was what held you up, how did you get here and get breakfast?" She asked.

"Ember teleported us here and then she got me breakfast." Danny replied.

"Man! You are so lucky to have a girlfriend that gives you morning nookie AND gets you breakfast." The geek exclaimed. "What doesn't she do?"

Sam's brows furrowed at her friend's statement before she took a calming breath. She had promised to be accepting of this new relationship between Danny and Ember.

Danny, not having noticed his other friend's behavior, shrugged his shoulders before saying, "We were going to go to the mall after school so she could get me a new wardrobe and then go back to her place so I can continue the guitar lessons she started giving me."

"Great. How sweet of her." The goth replied in her best attempt at sincerity.

"Thanks, Sam." Her best friend replied. "I really appreciate you being open minded to Ember and I being together."

"No problem." She said, smiling at him as he entered the building.

"You're still hung up on him, aren't you." Tucker said from beside her.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked the geek.

"The slight twitch in your eye gave it away." He replied.

Sam let out a sigh. "Did Danny notice?"

"I think he did but I'm sure he assumed that this would happen for a couple of days while we adjusted and that you really are ok with him dating someone else."

"I...I want him to be happy." The goth girl relented as they slowly followed their friend into the school.

"Buuuut..." Tucker added.

Sam sent him a half hearted glare before continuing. "But I still have feelings for him."

When Tuck gave her a look, she added, "I can't just turn off my affections for Danny like a light. He is and will be my first crush."

"I'm not saying that it is going to be easy but over time, I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy for you."

"I appreciate that, Tuck." Sam said, a genuine smile coming to her face before it was quickly replaced by one of disgust. "God! That sounded like a scene from one of the cheesy romance flicks on the Hallmark Channel my parents watch."

"My bad. It was family movie night last night and it was my mom's turn to pick." Tucker sighed.

"It almost sounded like..." Sam began.

"I was the guy that ends up with you at the end of the movie?" Tucker finished.

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing.

"Oh man!" The geek said, trying to catch his breath. "Could you imagine us being a couple?"

"I know, right?" Sam giggled while clutching her stomach. "We argue all the time and we have little in common."

"I would give that train wreck of a relationship a week." Tucker said, letting out one more chuckle before calming down.

"Nah, I would say a month tops." Sam countered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't be like we would be living with each other during that time and I'm sure we could go on some decent dates."

"Maybe. Still, us dating would never happen." He said.

"Totally not happening." She replied.

Then the two's eyes bulged once they mentally went back over their conversation.

"Hallmark movies." They said before turning to each other.

"We are not going to date!" The two told each other before shaking their hands on it.

***3 PM, The Ghost Zone***

"Finally! My suit is fixed!" Skulker exclaimed in his unaltered and comical true voice.

Putting away his tools, the little green blob flew over to his newly completed suit and phased into the control module in the head. Once powered up, he completed a quick weapons check before zooming out of his realm and towards Ember's.

"The bitch should be calmed down now that the weekend has passed. After listening to her groveling for a few minutes we can get on to the make up sex. Hopefully, the newly updated pleasure functions will take me to new heights!" The hunter mused to himself.

After a few minutes of flying past floating rocks and doors and picking of no name specters, he finally arrived at the realm door of his good for nothing girlfriend.

"Woman. Woman! Open up!" The spectral hunter bellowed as his fist slammed on the door.

Inside the realm, Ember had been playing some simple tunes on her guitar to pass the time before she would meet up with Babypop after school. When she heard the loud banging and brutish words coming from her realm door, the ghostly rocker let out a sigh of frustration before slinging her guitar over her back and stomping over to the entrance.

"What?" She demanded, glaring daggers at her ex-boyfriend.

"Finally! I've been waiting over a minute for you to answer the door." Skulker scoffed. He tried to push himself into her realm but she raised a glowing fist that said otherwise.

"Why are you here? I thought after our last confrontation that it was made abundantly clear that we are over." Ember growled.

"I've decided to take you back." He said in a self satisfied way.

"I was wrong." The rocker said in a stunned tone of voice after a moment of silence.

"Well, of course you were but continue. I like hearing you admit your faults." Skulker said.

"I thought you couldn't be any more idiotic than you already are but you have proven me wrong. I'm surprised I didn't have an aneurysm after hearing the sheer amount of stupidity you just spoke."

"Yes, well we all can't be as...wait what?" The hunter said, just now processing what Ember had said.

"Just go." The girl huffed. "I'm over you and I now have a better boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Skulker roared. Quicker than Ember could react, he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up to his face. "Who is the deadman that dare think he could ever best me as your boyfriend?"

The ghostly rocker responded by spitting in his eye before responding, "Your stupidity knows no bounds."

In a fit of rage, he tossed the girl back into her realm, the shirt she was wearing tearing off in his hands. After a few midair flips, Ember managed to steady herself. She growled at seeing that the oaf had ruined Danny's shirt but did her best to cover her exposed breasts nonetheless.

"Now tell me who this walking corpse is so I can..." He started to say, brandishing the fist still clutching the torn shirt in his hand before he stopped. Skulker inspected the remains more closely, noticing something familiar about them.

"Why were you wearing the...whelp's..." The hunter started to say before realization dawned on his robotic face.

"Fuck." Ember sighed as she saw his moment of clarity.

There was a pause where it appeared as though Skulker was deciding on wether or not to attack the girl in front of him or to seek vengeance against to boy who had stolen her from him.

With a burst from his thrusters, Skulker rocketed towards the portal.

"Shit, shit, shit!" The rocker cursed, pacing back and forth while trying to collect her thoughts. She had not expected Skulker to find out about their relationship so soon. Taking a deep breath, she managed to calm herself down.

"Gotta warn Babypop." Ember said in a determined tone of voice.

Just as she was about to teleport to her lover, however, a thought occurred to her.

"Should probably put on a bra and shirt first." She said before running up stairs.

The rocker quickly pulled on a black cotton bra and one of her black tank tops. Once that was done and after she put her hair up in her signature pony tail, Ember teleported out of her realm.

***Meanwhile, at Casper High***

"God, I hate Mondays." Tucker said as he closed his locker before following his friends out the main doors of the school.

"Who doesn't hate Mondays?" Sam added with Danny nodding his head.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Danny asked his friends.

"Probably finish some homework before testing out MY NEW OCULUS RIFT!"

"So that is what you spent your prize money on?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Should be fun." The geek gushed.

"Just don't play Slender MAAAAAAAN!" Danny started to say before someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flew off with him.

"DANNY!" The two friends exclaimed as they watch Skulker carry off the black haired boy.

Suddenly a whirlwind of flames appeared before the two.

"Babypop! Skulker is coming to..." Ember started to say before she noticed that Skulker had beaten her to the punch.

"Damn it." She cursed before turning to Sam and Tuck.

"Wanna help me get Danny back?" She asked.

The two nodded, Sam pulling out an ecto pistol while Tucker grabbed a spare Fenton Thermos.

Ember unstrapped her guitar before letting it float before she jumped on before holding out her hand for the other two.

"You sure that is safe?" Sam asked.

"You either jump on or I'm dragging the two of you by the collars." Ember replied.

The goth huffed before accepting the hand and jumping behind the rocker. Tucker followed, wrapping his arms around Sam while she wrapped her arms around Ember. As soon as she did, they were off like a bat outta Hell.

While this was going on, Skulker decided to toss the boy, hoping he would spatter against the side of a building before being able to transform. Unfortunately for him, Danny was able to go ghost just in the nick of time.

"Didn't expect to see you back in town so soon." Danny said before looking at the hunter.

"You stole my girlfriend!" Skulker yelled.

"Oh. So that's why you're here." The halfa said before a cocky grin bloomed on his face. "What's wrong? Mad that you are the World's Worst Hunter AND Lover?"

"I will mount your head on my wall!" The hunter yelled before firing of several ecto beams.

Danny was chuckling at the ghost's reaction and barely had to put any effort into dodging the wild shots.

"Where did you learn to shoot? The Stormtrooper Academy?" The halfa teased. Thinking he'd have some fun with this, the boy rushed over and delivered a right hook to the spectral hunter's face.

"Tag! You're it!" He said before zooming off across the town.

"Come back here, whelp!" Skulker yelled as he pursued his target.

Right on his tail were Ember, Sam, and Tucker.

"That's my Babypop!" The rocker giggled.

"Always with the cheesy one liners." Sam added, the corner of her lips curling into a small smile. "And Tucker, would you stop screaming in my ear?"

The geek in question had Sam in a death grip, holding on for dear life and wailing like a banshee as they zoomed through the air.

While all this was going on, in a quieter part of Amity, there was a minor celebration going on. A new bakery had opened up and Mayor Vlad Masters was to perform the ribbon cutting ceremony. A simple affair while also being a pleasant break from the monotony of scheming to get Maddie's love and Danny as his apprentice.

"As the Mayor of Amity, I declare this bakery open." Vlad pronounced before snipping the red ribbon. The cameras flashed and he posed with the proprietors of the shop. As soon as hey were finished, a large, multi layered cake was wheeled out before the assembled crowd and placed on a long table.

Yet before they could begin cutting and serving, a disturbance in the form of Skulker and the Ghost Boy ruined the gathering. While most of the citizens fled in fear, Vlad watched the fight with interest. Why was the spectral hunter attacking young Daniel now? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rocker Ms. McLain land nearby with Daniel's friends.

As soon as the trio landed, Ember hopped off, followed by the two humans.

"Ok, Tuck, we've stopped." The goth, said in an exasperated tone of voice. Noticing he was still clinging tightly to her and gripping certain parts of her body, she growled, "And you can stop groping my tits now!"

The geek took a moment to comprehend his friend's statement and gently squeezed what his hands were gripping to confirm that, yes, he was groping his friend's breasts. Quick as a flash, he withdrew his grip as if he had been burned, his cheeks blushing.

Sam was no better, her face contorted half in annoyance and half in embarrassment. She crossed her arms over her bosom while her cheeks turned pink.

"This is cute and all..." Ember spoke up, a Cheshire grin on her face while she twirled a lock of her hair with her finger. "But we should help out Babypop before working on your relationship."

"We aren't dating!" Sam yelled while Tuck nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Not yet." The rocker teased in a sing song voice.

"Pffft. The day Sam and I start dating is the day Vlad gets over his crush on Danny's mom." Tucker said.

Ember simply rolled her eyes before slinging her guitar back over her shoulder and preparing to attack her spiteful ex.

Striking a power chord, Ember sent a musical fist at Skulker. The hunter noticed the attack too late and took it head on. There was a sizable dent in his armor but he still seemed able to fight.

"Wait your turn, bitch. As soon as I deal with the halfa, I'll be sure to punish you next." Skulker growled.

In response, Danny charged up his fist and punch the hunter in the back of the head, sending him to the ground.

"Hey! Nobody calls my girlfriend a bitch!" The boy said, seething in anger.

"I'll call this slut whatever I want!" Skulker replied, sending a barrage of missiles at Danny. The halfa simply dodged them all, letting them explode harmlessly in the sky above. Before he could fire off anything else, he was hit by a sonic wave, courtesy of his ex girlfriend.

"Stop ganging up on me!" Skulker yelled at Ember as he recovered from the blast near the table.

"Why would we do that, dipstick?" She replied cheekily.

The hunter prepared to fire off a ecto beam but suddenly, outta nowhere, he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck before feeling himself being pulled backwards to the ground. His body hit the table while his head with pulled off with a screech of metal.

"OH MY GOD! Danny did a RKO!" Tucker cheered while Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

Meanwhile, when Danny and Skulker landed on the table, it catapulted the cake sitting on the other end, sending it flying in the air towards Vlad.

The mayor scoffed as he took several steps to the side.

"Nice try, Daniel. But you won't get me with that old gag." The elder halfa said in a confident tone of voice.

What he didn't expect, however was Ember's quick reflexes. The rocker fired off another sonic wave just as the large confectionary treat was level with the Mayor. The wave pushed the cake towards Vlad, covering him from head to toe in cake and icing. Ember burst out laughing, causing the other teens to turn and join it.

"Well..."Danny said as he sucked Skulker and his suit into a Fenton Thermos. "Looks like we got ahead of Skulker's revenge while giving Vlad his just desserts."

Tucker and Sam groaned at his horrible puns while Ember giggled while shaking her head in amusement. She teleported the teens away, leaving Vlad to stew in his embarrassment.

***A Few Hours Later, In Ember's Realm***

"How much longer will I have blisters on my fingers?" Danny asked as he gently put away his guitar before gently massaging the tips of his tender digits.

"They will eventually harden after a while." Ember said, taking his hands in hers and rubbing them gently. "I'm actually surprised at how quickly you've managed to learn the basic."

After they had left the fight, the group had dropped Skulker and the remains of his suit off at Walker's Prison. Then they had dropped Sam and Tucker off before Ember took Danny shopping. Thankfully, it hadn't been quite as bad as he had expected. He did get plenty of new T-shirts, most of them related to various rock bands, some jeans and shoes. Then Ember dragged him into Victoria's Secret and modeled various pieces of lingerie for him before she made her purchases.

After that, the couple had retreated to her realm so Danny could finish his homework before continuing his guitar lessons in her bedroom.

"Sorry that I wasn't here when Skulker attacked you." Danny said, looking away from her as though he had failed her.

"Oh, Babypop." Ember sighed, caressing his cheek and bringing his eyes to hers. "You don't have to coddle me. I can defend myself."

"I know." He sighed.

"But I appreciate the thought and know you will be there for me when I really need it." She added before leaning forward to kiss him.

Their lips locked and it soon became heated. Their tongues danced while their hands roamed the other's body.

When they finally separated for air, the couple were panting heavily while their mouths were still connected by a thin strand of saliva.

"You are wearing way too much clothing, Babypop." The rocker purred in Danny's ear before lightly biting the lobe.

"Guess we gotta fix that." He chuckled.

Ember phased the two of them out of their clothes before moving in to kiss Danny once again. This one lasted only for a few seconds before Danny began trailing kisses down her neck before stopping at her breasts. He flicked her pierced nipples with his tongue before lightly nibbling on her left breast and then repeating the process with her right. Ember was squealing and moaning with pleasure at his touches, the lips of her pussy grinding on his erect cock.

"Wanna try something new?" She asked. Ember giggled when he eagerly nodded in response.

The rocker ghost adjusted her position while Danny lay back onto the bed. He legs swung over his head so now he was staring directly at the glistening lips of her sex. Then a groan escaped the boy's mouth when he felt her lips surround his cock.

"Don't make me do all the work, Babypop." She chuckled before returning to her labor of love.

His response was crashing his lips into her sax as he began to eat her out. Ember moaned into his cock as she felt the pleasure he was giving. She nearly screamed when his tongue began going over her clit and into her pussy. Not wanting to be outmatched, she doubled her efforts into pleasuring Danny with her mouth.

"Em! I'm gonna cum!" Danny moaned before returning to her sex. Her only response was another moan, which he took to mean that she was getting close as well.

But just as Danny brought Ember to her climax while she simultaneously brought him to his, there was a loud bang as her bedroom door collapsed in.

"Avast, ye flaming haired wench! You are being shanghaied by the Infamous Captain Youngblood!" The adolescent pronounced loudly before stepping into the room in his pirate garb.

"And his new girlfriend..." another voice chimed in, familiar and female this time.

"And first mate." The boy whispered.

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" The girl whispered before saying, "And first mate, Dani!"

In walked Danielle, dressed in a white shirt underneath a red corset and brown breaches.(Just look up Anne Bonny's outfit from AC4)

At the sound of the commotion, Ember's lips left her lovers cock, causing Danny's cum to paint her face white. Once she saw who had interrupted them, she looked murderous.

After their introductions, the two kids finally took notice of what exactly they had walked into. Dani was blushing furiously at the sight of her original in such an intimate and compromising situation with Ember. Youngblood's initial reaction was disgust, due to his lack of knowledge on sex, before quickly turning to fear once he saw Ember's look.

Finally, Danny peered around Ember's legs at what had caused the disturbance. He was originally annoyed by the interruption of the twerp but soon changed to embarrassment once he saw Danielle.

"Ho..." Danny groaned.

"...ly" Danielle gasped.

"Crap." Youngblood squealed.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just a couple things to note. As to why I gave Vlad a brief little cameo here, I've always wondered why I never really saw him doing things a typical Mayor of a small town would do in the original series, besides the anti ghost laws of course, so I thought I would show him doing something, mundane as it may be. Second and probably most important is what I am doing with Sam and Tuck. I definitely teased at something going on between them throughout this chapter. I've been having a difficult time on deciding what to do with Sam's character for this story and this seems to be one of the few ideas I like. I'll definitely keep an open mind to any suggestions if you have others. If so, be sure to drop it in a review. Other than that, thank you for your continued support!**


	9. Cutthroats and Kidnapping Part 1

**Chapter 9: Cutthroats and Kidnapping Part 1**

 **Hello, dear readers. Back with another chapter. I've got another intermission chapter for you that bridges the gap between my first two stories. Not quite sure how many more of these I will do but I hope you enjoy them all the same. I do not own Danny Phantom. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****In Ember's Realm*****

"TWEEEERRRRP!" The flaming haired ghost yelled.

Faster than anyone could react, Ember disappeared in a whirlwind of flames before reappearing in front of the ghost with a Perter Pan complex. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, she slammed him against the wall before moving her face an inch away from his. The little pirate was shaking in fear while also trying to break free of Ember's grasp while the rocker girl tried boring a hole through the boy's head with her glare.

"Why…are you…IN MY REALM?!" She asked, starting out softly before ending on a yell.

"ANSWER ME!" Ember continued when Youngblood remained silent.

"Wha…what…" The boy stuttered. "What is on your face?"

Both Danny and Ember groaned. It was bad enough that they had been interrupted during their oral love making but now they had to explain what they were doing to the oblivious adolescent ghost.

Thinking it best to join the group while also thinking of his modesty, Danny grabbed a pillow and covered his crotch before making his way over to the pirate, his female clone, and his lover.

"Hey." The boy said to his clone, an embarrassed yet amused smile on his face.

"Hello yourself." Danielle replied, her face mirroring her original's while keeping her eyes on his upper half.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Youngblood interrupted.

The other three ghosts gave him a look that said 'Really?' before Danny answered. "Danielle is a clone of me, albeit younger and female. You really didn't notice the similarities? Especially the names?"

The boy shook his head no.

Ember turned her head to look at the younger girl.

"What do you see in him, lollipop?"

"He can be really funny and sweet once you get to know him." Dani shrugged.

"Hey!" The adolescent pirate called out again. "You didn't answer my question!"

The rocker turned to face to boy again, annoyance evident on her face before it turned into a mischievous grin. With her free hand, she slowly gathered Danny's cum on her fingers before licking it off.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Youngblood squealed. "That came out of his junk! Why would you eat that?"

"One, because I like it." Ember replied smugly. "And two, because it freaks you out."

"Anyways…" Danny said, turning back to his clone. "Where have you been?"

"Traveling, mostly. Seeing the world before hopping back into the zone through a natural portal."

"Cool. So how did the two of you…"

"Dani, help! Ember's trying to wipe whatever that stuff is on my face!"

"No, I'm not." Ember said cheekily, a cum coated finger centimeters from the boy's face. "Just ignore us, babypop, and catch up with lollipop."

"I first met Youngblood a month back. Skulker was beating him up so I stepped in and kicked his metal but." The female clone said with pride in her voice. "We started talking and things went from there. What about you? How did you and Ember end up together?"

Danny chuckled, running a hand through his hair at the memories.

"That is a long story…"

Another shriek interrupted the two from the young pirate followed by the fiery haired rocker cackling.

"She licked me, Dani! She licked me with her filthy mouth!"

"Maybe that will teach you not to barge into people's realms unannounced." Ember said.

"Now might not be the best time to tell it, though." Danny finished.

"Yeah, I noticed." Danielle chuckled. "Also, you still have some of Ember's…ummm…"

The girl looked away, her cheeks turning pink while motioning around her mouth with a finger.

The boy immediately realized that Dani was referring to Ember's love juices still on his face. He nervously chuckled before licking the corners of his mouth, enjoying the taste of his lover.

"First Ember and now you? That came out of her butt, Phantom!"

The two lovers sighed.

"What do you want, Youngblood?" Danny asked.

"Talk quick, twerp before I get even more disgusting!" Ember added, a cruel smirk on her face. To prove her point, she grabbed the pillow her lover was using to cover himself, tossed it back on the bed, before taking his now flaccid penis in her hand and began pumping it back to life.

"Stopstopstop!" The pirate boy begged.

"Ember! Not in front of Danielle!" Danny added, his cheeks now crimson.

"Come on, Babypop." The rocker said in a teasing tone of voice. I already messed with your older sister's head. Why can't I do it in front of lollipop?"

"One, she's younger than Jazz. Two, Dani is like…" The black-haired boy said before he paused for a moment.

"What are we, Dani? I don't think we ever established that."

This caused the young clone to think for a moment as well.

"I don't know…I don't want to be continuously referred to as your clone." She said.

"You're mentally and physically too old to be my daughter." Danny added.

"And I can't really be your sister since we haven't lived with each other since I was 'born' and I've been away for so long." The young girl finished.

The two halfas thought about their conundrum for a moment before simultaneously saying "Cousins?"

They chuckled at their moment of stereo speak before repeating themselves in a more confident tone.

"Cousins."

"Fine" The fiery haired girl sighed in an overly dramatic way before releasing Danny's penis. "Now talk, Youngblood!"

The adolescent ghost cringed at the look Ember was giving him before clearing his throat and speaking.

"We wanted to know if you would like to play pirate again and prank the town."

"YOU INTERRUPTED SEX JUST TO ASK IF I COULD PLAY WITH YOU?!" Ember yelled at the boy, murder in her eyes.

Seeing this, Danny moved behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and began peppering her neck with butterfly kisses.

"He didn't know what we were doing or that I would be here." He cooed in her ear, trying to calm his lover down.

The rocker girl's face slowly went from irritated to calm, her scowl slowly turning into a content smile as Danny continued his ministrations. She released a sigh once she had completely calmed down while gently caressing her boyfriend's cheek.

"DAAW!" Danielle gushed. "That's so cute!"

"What's cute about them kissing each other while naked?" Youngblood asked.

The two lovers rolled their eyes before turning their attention back to the intruders.

"No. Now go away!" The rocker said, shooing them away with a wave of her hand.

"Come ooooooooooon!" The adolescent pirate whined. "You can bring you Phantom with you."

"Still no." Ember replied.

"Come oooooooooooooooooon!" The boy continued. "We can rob a music store or something."

"Did you completely forget about my hero boyfriend standing behind me?" The girl countered?

"Ummmmm…."

"Can you leave now?" Ember sighed.

"But…I have rum." Youngblood said.

"Why do you have rum and where did you get it?" Danny asked.

"Pirates drink rum and I stole it."

Ember closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a few seconds of silence, she finally responded.

"No. We aren't going to play pirate with you and Danielle. Now could you please leave so that the two of can…"

Before Ember could finish, however, an alarm went off, emanating from Danny's pants pocket.

"Please tell me that isn't…"

"My curfew alarm? It is." Danny finished.

The rocker girl groaned.

"I'll get dressed." He sighed, pecking her on the cheek before walking over to his clothes and started dressing himself.

"See what you did, twerp? Because of you, we didn't get to have more fun time and now I have to drop him back home!"

"Sorry." The boy grumbled, having the sense of mind to look down in shame.

A moment later, Ember felt Danny's hand on her shoulder.

"Ready." Danny sighed, now fully dressed with his backpack slung over a shoulder.

The rocker returned his sigh before turning to look at him.

"Sorry our time was cut short."

"It happens." He chuckled in reply.

He leaned in for a kiss, to which Ember returned. It was only a peck but it was lovely all the same.

There was a whirlwind of flames as the two teleported out of the room. A second later, Ember returned. There was a look of disappointment on her face, quickly replaced by one of annoyance when her eyes returned to Youngblood.

"And you are still here...why?" She asked.

"Umm…" The boy eloquently replied.

"We're sorry." Danielle spoke up.

"I'm not mad at you, lollipop." Ember sighed. "I'm still mad at you, though." She added, pointing to Youngblood.

"Maybe we could make it up to you?" Dani suggested.

"How?" The rocker asked, raising an eyebrow.

A mischievous smile bloomed on Danielle's face.

"I might have an idea."

 *****The Next Day, Casper High*****

"Danielle and Youngblood together? Never thought something like that would happen." Tucker said as he and his friends walked to Mr. Lancers class for their Literature class. "Maybe she'll finally help him grow up."

"I don't know. That might be asking too much from a clone of Danny." Sam said, giving Danny a playful smirk before she and Tuck started laughing.

"Oh really?" Danny countered. "And you think a little mini you would do any better?"

"HA!" Their black and nerdy friend exclaimed.

The goth girl huffed. "And what, pray tell, do you find so funny?"

"Just thinking about an adorable, little you demanding people give up on meat and to be more like you."

"I do not demand people be more like me!" Sam countered. "Right, Danny?"

She turned and was a little annoyed to see her friend conveniently checking his phone and not responding to her question.

"It's not like a little you would be any better. A child version of you would just start hitting on all the girls." She remarked before an amused smirk played at her lips. "Although a mini you might actually be successful in getting their attention because you'd be a cute ten-year-old."

This time Danny burst out laughing with Sam joining in. Tucker sulked at the little jab but didn't have time to reply as they reached the classroom.

A few minutes later, Mr. Lancer entered the room just as the bell rang and began calling off roll.

"Now class, today we will be discussing the classic…"

But before the balding teacher could finish, a band of ghoulish pirates appeared out of thin air in the classroom.

"Treasure Island!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed before ducking behind his desk in fright.

The majority of the class cowered in their seats while the specters leered at them. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Valerie attempt to get out of her seat, presumably to change into her Red Huntress outfit and deal with the ghosts before one of the ghosts pressed his cutlass to her neck, forcing her to sit back down.

"Yo ho ho! Avast ye scurvy dogs!"

Phasing through the floor came Danielle, dressed in her pirate garb and wielding two flintlock pistols.

"Hey!" The annoyed voice of Youngblood spoke up before he became visible next to her. "I thought we agreed I was gonna do the big reveal?"

"Come on! You always do the fancy intro! I wanted to do it this time." Dani complained.

Interrupting them was Danny's laughter at the two's bickering.

"Have a mutiny going on, Captain Kidd?"

The pirate lad glared at the boy while Danielle turned away and covered her mouth to hide her amusement.

"You won't be laughing for long." The little pirate said, trying to look intimidating and brandishing his hook hand in front of Danny's face. "You're getting shanghaied!"

"Oooooh. I'm so scared." The teenaged halfa replied in a sarcastic tone before flicking the hook, showing everyone that it was rubber and not real metal.

Sam and Tucker started to chuckle at Danny's jokes while the remainder of the class was unsure on whether they should join in or not.

The wannabe Peter Pan growled before pointing a flintlock of his own at Danny's face.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot water at me?" He asked, smirking a little and raising and eyebrow.

Youngblood's gun hand wavered before he screamed in anger and put the pistol away.

"You two!" The pirate boy said, pointing to a pair of skeletal crew members. "Get him!"

As Danny was pulled from his seat and up to the front of the class, he appeared more annoyed and inconvenienced rather than frightened.

"Now unless the rest of you want to join him, you'll shut up and not follow us." Youngblood said to the class.

One by one, the ghosts began to disappear.

"Stop. Don't. Come back." Sam and Tucker said unenthusiastically as Danny and Youngblood were the last ones to disappear.

There was a moment of silence once the ghosts left before it was broken by Dash.

"I don't know if we should laugh at Fenton for being captured by ghosts or laugh with him for the comebacks he had for them."

The other A-Listers seemed to agree with his confusion while the rest of the class began to whisper and murmur about the recent kidnapping. Mr. Lancer left the room, stating he was going to inform the staff of what had taken place, leaving the students to do as they pleased in his absence.

While this was going on, Valerie walked over and glared at Sam and Tucker.

"How can you two be so indifferent and uncaring about Danny's kidnapping? Don't either of you care?"

"It's not that we don't care," Tucker said as he played with his PDA.

"We just think that whatever Youngblood has planned is probably nothing to get worried or excited about." Sam finished, pulling out her notebook and drawing some doodles.

"Have you forgotten what that little kid did the last time he came to town? He nearly enslaved all our parents with the help of Ember McLain!" The black girl continued.

"True but neither were a match for us and Danny Phantom." The goth girl countered.

"You two put too much faith in that no-good Ghost Boy! He is evil like the rest of the ghosts that attack our town!" Valerie huffed before pulling out her phone and shooting off a quick text.

"If neither of you are going to do anything to help Danny, then I will! Ghost Boy be damned!" She said before walking back to her seat.

"I get the feeling she's gonna try to get out and go after Danny and Youngblood." Tucker remarked.

The goth girl shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much. As far as we know this is only Youngblood playing…"

Just then, the two of them received text messages from an unknown person. Tuck cautiously opened the message before showing it to Sam.

 _Hey, dipsticks! Ember here. Just wanted to let you know that Babypop is fine. The twerp planned this out, so we could have a romantic day together to make up for his cockblocking of us last night._

Attached was a selfie of Danny and Ember kissing one another.

"Well shit." Tucker remarked before noticing the annoyed look on his friend's face.

"They couldn't have waited for the weekend to do this?" She grumbled.

"I don't think Danny expected this to happen." The techno geek said in defense of their friend.

"I know…I know." The goth girl replied, massaging her temples. "Still…it's annoying."

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" Tucker chuckled. "She loves him and wanted to surprise him. Don't most couples do that?"

"I guess…" She admitted reluctantly.

Tucker snickered at her answer before pulling up a page on his PDA.

"That's twice you've admitted I'm right." He said, making a mark on the page.

"Oh sure. Two times out of a thousand arguments is really impressive, Tucker. I still won the other 998 times." She fired back, a smirk of her own on her face.

"You didn't win those. We just agreed to disagree." The geek countered.

 ***Meanwhile, With Danny***

As soon as he reappeared, Danny was pulled out of the pirate crew's arms and into Ember's.

"Surprise, Babypop!" The rocker said before planting a kiss on his lips.

Not one to deny his girlfriend, Danny obligingly made out with her for a few seconds before separating.

"What's going on?" He chuckled.

"Ask Lollipop." His girlfriend said in amused tone of voice.

The younger girl shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought we kinda owed you for ruining your…alone time last night."

Youngblood grumbled indignantly but shrank under the glare he received from Ember.

"So, I had the idea that we 'kidnap' you for a few hours so you two can have a nice little date while we distract the town."

Danny blinked in surprise at the plan. Sure, there were a few flaws with it, but the idea was sound.

"Before I forget, the Goth and the Geek need to know what's really going on." The rocker said before pulling out her phone. She brought up the camera and kissed her lover before sending off a text to Tucker and Sam.

"There. Now how would you like to spend out date, Babypop?"

"Ummm…" The boy eloquently said. If he was honest with himself, he had no idea what to do for a date that he now had time for.

"Lunch?" He finally suggested.

"Oh sure." Youngblood sarcastically remarked. "Table for the undead Rockstar dressed as a pirate and the kidnapped boy is now open."

Ember growled at his teasing but realized he had a point. "Then what bright idea do you have, twerp?"

"Easy." The wannabe Peter Pan said with a smile. "We kidnap a chef and bring him on board to cook for us."

Danny and Ember facepalmed while Danielle was the one to gently put his idea down.

"If we do that, then we face the same problem of bringing more unwanted attention to ourselves."

"Oh." He replied, his shoulders slumping while Dani patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe we can compromise?" She said after a few moments of contemplation. "What if you and Danny go to a restaurant while invisible and 'take' whatever food you want for your date."

The two teens were surprised by how well thought out this idea was. Minimal exposure to the public while also keeping their options open.

"That could work." The couple finally said.

"I hear Red Lobster is starting Lobster Fest." Danny suggested with a smile.

"As long as we get a ton of cheesy biscuits." Ember replied.

"Hold it!" Youngblood interrupted. "Ember, you promised!"

The rocker groaned in annoyance before turning to her lover.

"The twerp wants us to be dressed as pirates while on his ship. That was the only way he would willingly let us do this."

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Smirking, Youngblood snapped his fingers. Danny's ghost rings formed around him but instead of transforming into his normal costume, he was now wearing…

"Are you kidding me, Youngblood?" Danny said as he looked over his new look.

"What?" The adolescent ghost responded in an indignant tone.

"This is just Edward Kenway's get up with my colors."

"So?"

Danny simply extended one of the hidden blades his new outfit came with before saying.

"And who will take you seriously if…scratch that. Nobody takes you seriously anyways!"

He and Ember laughed at this little jab while the younger ghosts seemed unamused. The pirate snapped his fingers again and Danny's rings appeared around him again, this time giving him a different look.

As soon as the transformation ended, Danny's smile disappeared, his eyes closed, and an annoyed frown came to his face. Meanwhile, Ember, Youngblood, and Danielle were now laughing that Danny was now dressed like Elizabeth Swan, hair and all.

"Is it bad?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Yup." His girlfriend chuckled.

The boy took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Fine…I'll play your game."

The pirate smiled in his victory before snapping his fingers one final time. Rings appeared around Danny and traveled up his body before revealing his latest look. He was now wearing an altered version of Captain Barbossa's outfit, the primary coloring being black with ecto green accents. The other change was that only Danny's skeleton and his eyeballs were visible.

Once Youngblood popped a mirror into existence before the halfa, Danny was initially shocked.

The pirate boy rolled his eyes.

"Just concentrate on revealing your skin and it will become visible."

Danny did so, and his face and skin returned.

"Huh…Learn something new every day." The boy mused as he practiced a bit switching between bone and flesh form before finally sticking with revealing his skin.

"Ready to go now?" Ember asked, looping her arm through his.

He kissed her cheek and nodded in response.

"Would you two leave already? All this mushy stuff between you two makes me sick!" Youngblood exclaimed.

The lovers rolled their eyes and flipped him the bird before flying off the ship and going invisible. The pirate boy huffed indignantly while Dani giggled.

"Promise me we will never act that lovey dovey with each other." Youngblood said.

Danielle simply kissed his cheek and giggled, causing the pirate boy to groan.

 *****Meanwhile…***

A cell phone buzzed on an armchair. As the owner picked it up and read the message, he grinned smugly.

"Looks like things just got interesting." Vlad Masters chuckled before sending off a reply to Valerie.

 **Author's Note: Well…It certainly has been a while since I last updated this story. A lot of things have happened that hindered the progress of this update. Transitioning of jobs, getting a second job, stress at home, and another case of writer's block. Still, I'm relieved to have managed to put out this update and I hope you all enjoy it, both for the plot this gives and the future conflict it promises.**


End file.
